His Butler, Lusting
by Starfire93
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have a newcomer in the Phantomhive household. When Ciel's twin shows up, will Sebastian have a new goal? What happens when Sebastian discovers the dirty Phantomhive secret even Ciel hid from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thanks for reading! Please favor, follow, review comment, etc! Updated at least every week! I don't own any of Black Butler!**

—

Sebastian stood outside the door with his heart racing from what he had just seen. The usually stoic butler trembled. A shaky gloved hand went to cover his face. He had to compose himself. This was his duty to the house he served. Over the past eight years, he had played many roles for Ciel Phantomhive. His butler, his teacher, his doctor, chaperone, bodyguard, cook, sometimes almost even guardian to the boy. Sebastian had been sent by the Phoenix organization to come to the rescue of the Phantomhives. He himself purchased Ciel out of captivity from the slave trade he had been sold into after his parents murder. Sebastian had agreed to help Ciel rebuild his life, to help him get his revenge, but for a price. Ciel had agreed on that day, Sebastian could set the price, even if it meant Ciel's own life. But this? Would Ciel accept what Sebastian had just seen as his price? Maybe a better question was, would the price accept Sebastian?

Sebastian was proud of his work in Ciel's life. Coming and finding the weak little boy simply because he was told to. Even though he had agreed to serve him to fulfill his mission from his higher ups, he and Ciel had grown close. He knew Ciel's likes and dislikes. He knew Ciel's favorites. He knew his master's ways. He knew his fears.

Sebastian was so much more than just a butler, but, he had grown to almost like the role. He enjoyed being a part of the Phantomhive household. Although he hated him at first, he now enjoyed being a part of Ciel's life. If only there was a way Sebastian's price could keep him a part of Ciel's life, in a way. The weak boy had grown into a fine young man. But, Sebastian was a man himself. The one flaw that stood out to him most about Ciel was the Earl's gender. That flaw kept them apart. Ultimately, Sebastian had resigned himself. He had settled on a price. Until…..

A week ago, Ciel and Sebastian were startled when the Earl's long last twin showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, after eight long years. His master's twin was everything his master always strived for, confident and bold, dignified and intelligent. Graceful. Elegant. Maybe it was something undertaker had fed the twin, or something he didn't, but the twin was quite shorter than Sebastian's master and his voice hadn't quite deepened the way his master's had. Even though they were now well into their eighteenth year of life. Some were late bloomers. That was true.

Ciel was distrustful at first, but eventually happy to see his brother. Sebastian was glad to see them united. His master deserved some joy after all the pain he went through. However, Sebastian felt jealous and hurt whenever he found the two of them whispering to each other so no one else would hear. What was his master hiding from him? They didn't have secrets from each other.

At first, Sebastian was leary of the twin, but served him just as he had the other Ciel. Over the last few days, Sebastian had grown rather fond of him. His master's twin was far more aloof and far less demanding. The twin was always pleasant, unlike Ciel, and he could hold a thoughtful, intelligent conversation. He was always ready to learn and eager to do what he needed. He had seemed excited to meet Sebastian, but kept his distance. It had not slipped Sebastian's eye that the twin was just as beautiful as Sebastian's master. Deep bluenette hair, sapphire eyes, refined features, creamy skin. He was just so petite he could wear Ciel's old clothes. If Sebastian looked at men the way he looked at women, he would have known his price before the twin came. As soon as Ciel came of age. But sadly, his master was male.

But today….this…..Sebastian had knocked on the twin's door to bring the morning tea and he was surprised when he was met with a groan of pain. "My lord?" He had called, worry and concern flashing over his face. He usually brought the cart in, opened the curtains and left. The twin required no other assistance. The twin had seemed fine before going to bed last night. Was he ill? Sebastian opened the door and his eyes widened at the white sheets smeared crimson with red blood, the twin rocking back and forth on his knees on the bed. Oh dear….Must be an injury from the fencing match yesterday, or some gastrointestinal problem. Hemorrhoids? Hemorrhage? A hundred thoughts flashed through Sebastian's mind as he raced over to the bed, instantly at the boy's side, gently putting a hand on his back. "My lord! Where does it hurt?!" He asked, scanning over the young man to see where the blood was coming from.

The arms were clear, the back and chest seemed alright. It had to be bottom or groin, Sebastian didn't see any cuts on the legs. "I'm fine." The twin replied weakly. "Sorry, I'll wash the sheets, please don't trouble yourself." The twin said as he tried to crawl off of the bed, but Sebastian had stopped him. He gently picked him up bridal style, like he used to with Ciel when he was younger and sat him on the bed, "Young master, something is terribly wrong, let me just have a look and I'll—-" "No, don't!" The twin cried, cutting him off, as Sebastian parted his legs to see where the blood was coming from.

Silence filled the room as Sebastian's eyes widened to see that the twin was not in fact Ciel's brother, but Ciel's sister. Ciel's sister. The butler's mind whirled. Ciel's beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, elegant sister whose cheeks were flushed bright red now. Sebastian finally ripped his eyes away, realizing his rudeness, and went in to quickly run her a warm bath. Not a word passed between them. Neither knew what to say. He averted his eyes and helped her into the tub, before closing the door. And there he stood now, with his gloved hand over his face. He knew his price for Ciel. He wanted his sister. Instead of yes, my lord, it would be yes, my lady. But would she want him?


	2. Chapter 2 - Scone, please

**Hello! Thank you for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please favor, follow, comment, etc if you enjoy!**

— **-**

 _Compose yourself_ , Sebastian thought as he forced his trembling hand to be still. He heard a quiet sigh of pleasure from the bathroom as the twin relaxed in the warm water. The sound went through his heart and straight into his groin. He drew a deep breath and forced himself to focus.

Even after his shocking discovery, Sebastian still saw to his duties. He quickly stripped the sheets, changed them, and pulled out some fresh clothing. A few minutes later, he stood in front of Mey-Rin. The maid was very confused, and very blushing, as she handed over a sanitary napkin. "Mr. Sebastian, why do you—?" "Never mind that for now. Thank you, Mey-rin." Sebastian said quickly, disappearing down the hall. The Phantomhive maid looked after him with a frown. "What was that all about, I wonder?" She asked herself once he had gone.

The bath helped soothe the twin's cramps and she laid back against the tub. That had not been how she expected to start her morning. Part of her was amazed her brother did not tell his butler their secret before. The two seemed very close. Closer than she thought. Although, it seemed her brother had neglected to inform Sebastian of her existence at all, let alone her gender. She frowned at that thought.

Once the water grew cold, she stepped out and dried herself. She appreciated that Sebastian had chosen to give her privacy. Once she opened the bathroom door, she saw the napkin, the clothes, and the clean bed Sebastian had prepared. A smile graced her fine features. Her brother was right, his butler was very attentive.

It was late in the afternoon when she saw her brother. Her shoes clicked along the hardwood floor as she made her way into Ciel's study. Ciel looked up when she came in. "I thought you'd be in there all day again." He said, the usual irritation in his voice. "I thought I would be too." His twin chuckled, then her face grew serious. "Brother, I have something to tell you…" she said quietly as she approached Ciel's desk. Ciel looked very apprehensive and he leaned in once she got close, like he always did when they whispered secrets to each other. "What is it?" Ciel asked. "Your butler, Sebastian-" "Our butler, Sebastian, he serves the household." Ciel cut in, he had always been willing to share with his twin. "Anyway," She resumed. "he found out this morning."

A moment of silent passed between the two siblings. Each set of sapphire eyes gazed into the other. She expected Ciel to be angry, but instead he just sat back in his chair and looked out the window. "I knew that he would, eventually. I just didn't expect it to be this soon." The Earl said quietly. Outside the door of Ciel's study, Sebastian arrived with the afternoon tea cart and raised his hand to knock, but lowered it once he heard the twins talking. For once, they weren't whispering.

Ciel looked at his twin and she looked back. "Those clothes don't suit you." Ciel said with a frown, looking at his sister in one of his old suits. It was the only thing Sebastian had to fit her when she arrived. Although, has he realized her true nature, there was a certain white and pink frock he could have offered her.

"And yours finally do." She smiled at him, admiring the strong young man her timid, weaker brother had become. In each other's faces, they could see the pain of the last eight years, the longing for the time they missed during their separation. No one was looking. Not now. With tearful eyes, they embraced and sobbed into each other's shoulders like they had that fateful night.

"I was used as the heir, as you lived in the shadows. I was a lie, a woman as an earl. I could never become the truth. A woman as a husband? But you carried on. I'm proud of you, brother. And now, you've worn it so well, your lie has become the have become the truth. And now, I am the lie."

Sebastian's heart broke as he listened.

Ciel swallowed and said quietly, "Mother and father expected me to die, I was born so weak."

"And they expected I would hold the place of the heir until they produced another son. Claim the son had been a daughter and lie about our ages." The twin said quietly. "But they never expected any of this to happen."

"What shall we do, now?" Ciel asked.

" I am not quite sure." His twin answered.

Sebastian decided to knock finally and entered the room, smiling at them both. "Good afternoon, my lord, and my—well, good afternoon." He chose not to call attention to her gender, since they had not told him they both knew what he had seen. He decided he would play dumb.

The other twin chuckled. "Good afternoon, Sebastian."

The butler tried not to stare at her as he prepared their afternoon tea. She really was beautiful. So beautiful. Gorgeous sapphire eyes, thick, rich bluenette hair. Sebastian was just musing over how lovely it would be if she grew it out long when Ciel interrupted his thoughts, taking his tea. "Sebastian, I know what happened this morning. Do you have any ideas?"

"Ideas about what, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Oh, he had plenty of ideas. But now wasn't the time or the place.

"Don't play daft with me! Ideas about what to do." Ciel snapped as he drank his tea. His twin was silent.

"Well, my lord, Lady Elizabeth has been asking for you to accompany her on her trip to France. I think that would be rather nice, don't you?" The butler smiled.

"You mean for me to go alone?" Ciel said, sitting his cup down angrily.

"Of course not. You could take Mr. Tanaka with you and let me, and, your sibling, get acquainted. Unless you plan on banishing her, eventually, she will have to be shown to the rest of the world. I am sure that with my instruction, she is capable of handling your affairs here while you are away. Am I correct, my lord?" He asked.

Ciel looked annoyed, his usual, characteristic scowl clouded his face.

"It is only for a couple of weeks, my lord. That will give everyone enough time to come up with a solution. You don't want to anger Lady Elizabeth and have her showing up here, do you?" He smirked at Ciel.

"No…..fine." Ciel said, looking over at his sibling. His eye softened a little. "Anything you want, just ask him for it. Sebastian is one of a kind." He said, resuming his paperwork in annoyance.

"I'd like another scone, please, Sebastian." His twin asked politely.

"Yes, my lady~." Sebastian whispered to her as he took her plate. He tried not to smirk at her plump, rosy lips saying his name. The twin smiled at him and a slight pink tinted her cheeks.

Sebastian couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks. His heart twisted in nervous excitement. He would miss his master in a way, but, he was going to be able to focus solely on this beautiful woman. He wanted to learn everything about her and more. He just had to get her to fall in love with him, see him as more than a servant, and ask her brother to let Sebastian have her as his reward.

Sebastian grinned.

A butler that couldn't do that much wasn't worth his salt.


	3. Chapter 3 - Small But Fierce

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Lady Elizabeth was thrilled to find out her beloved Ciel had accepted her request to travel with her. One week later, Ciel boarded his carriage with Tanaka and bid farewell to his twin, Sebastian, Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin. The five waved goodbye as the carriage disappeared into the distance, and then all of the remaining Phantomhive servants were alone with a new master.

Sebastian delightfully looked forward to serving her. That evening, he cooked a fabulous dinner which she happily ate. Soon after, she stood, said goodnight, thanked him again and went to bed. It felt odd to be looking at a mirror image of his master and not be helping him get ready for bed. Sebastian knew this was his twin and his twin was female, but it still felt odd. After all these years, Sebastian had grown accustomed to being beside Ciel morning, noon, and night.

As the days wore on, he was growing bored with his duties because he hardly had any. Besides cooking, the servants did a lot of the cleaning, the new twin was handling all of Ciel's administrative affairs rather well, and she was not needy like her brother. She hardly ever asked Sebastian for anything, much to his disappointment. Ciel's twin was also pleasant and polite at all times. She never raised her voice to Sebastian or the others and she was always grateful for the work they did. This was quite a change for all of them. They had all gotten used to Ciel's temperament. Hers was very different.

Sebastian had to think of something to get closer to her. He needed to spend more time with her. Besides the tasks of daily grooming, what could he do? The twin, while very sociable and outgoing, enjoyed spending time by herself. Often, during the day, Sebastian would see her sitting outside under a tree or alone in one of the parlors, looking content with no one around. How could he get closer?

The cunning butler decided that maybe they a little bonding exercise would help. He had grown close to Ciel after he saved his life. Sebastian though maybe that would work with his new master as well. He took one of his free afternoons to go into London, after being reassured by the twin his services would not be needed.

He knocked on a certain red-haired Shinigami's door and narrowed his eyes as it opened. "Oh, Bassy~!" Grell squealed, looking at him in his trench coat, "What brings you to my humble abode? Have you finally come to admit your love for me~?!" "No, Grell, I'm afraid I need you to do something for me." Sebastian said, smiling nervously. "What's that?" Grell asked. "I need you to kidnap my master for me." Sebastian replied. "WWWHHAATT?!" Grell gasped with wide eyes. "Why would you want me to do that?! Aren't you supposed to be the one protecting him?" "Never mind that." Sebastian hissed, looking at Grell menacingly. The reaper made him sick. "Hm. Well, alright. For you, Bassy, I suppose." Grell grinned.

One evening, like every other evening, the twin bid her servants goodnight and went to her room. Bathing, dressing, combing her hair, and brushing her teeth. Sebastian had received a message from Grell earlier that he would strike tonight, and so he waited eagerly outside her door. When Grell came, he would burst in, save his mistress, then she would cling to him, full of fear and admiration. Flawless.

The twin yawned, rubbed her eyes, and pulled back the covers to get in bed, when the window across the room was smashed out as Grell came bursting through, his chain saw already spinning. The twin's eyes widened in surprise as the red-headed Shinigami lunged at her, preparing to strike. Sebastian threw open the door, shouting, "My lady, do not worry, I am here. I will-"

THWACK!

Sebastian's eyes widened. The twin had grabbed one of the crossed swords that hung over the bed and jammed Grell's chainsaw with it, holding the reaper back herself. She didn't look afraid, she looked angry. The red-haired Shinigami's eyes also widened as he recognized who _she_ really was. "Oh no, not you!" He squealed, trying to retreat but his chainsaw was trapped under the sword blade. "Oh, yes!" The twin cried, pulling the second sword down, she kicked Grell backwards and came at him with a blade in each hand. The Shinigami swerved and dodged desperately, trying to find a way to escape as they traded blows back and forth.

The commotion attracted the other servants and they stared with the same shocked expression as Sebastian. " 'She be small, but she be fierce!' says Shakespeare." Snake said, watching. The twin had managed to knock Grell's chainsaw from him and he crawled past the window trying to grab it when the twin stepped on his hand. Grell screamed in pain. "I'm not a victim like my brother." She growled, removing her foot and kicking him out of the window. "I'm a victor." She said defiantly, watching the reaper roll down the hill. She turned to face her servants, saying nothing.

The servants said nothing back. Sebastian had done nothing. He didn't have a chance. She hadn't given him one. Had he intervened, she would have cut him to pieces. How could this be? Ciel couldn't have done that if Sebastian trained him for a thousand years. And her movements, they looked just like…

"That's my girl~." Came a chuckle from somewhere out in the darkness. Sebastian squinted to see, but he thought he could make out a silhouette of Undertaker walking off into the night, having watched the scene unfold from outside.

Of course.

It dawned on Sebastian. Undertaker had brought her to the manor, she had been with Undertaker for eight years and he had trained her well. Very well. "I need a bath and I need a new room, until the window is repaired." She said, looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lady." He bowed quickly and left to go prepare.

That hadn't gone at all like he planned.

He smirked. Maybe the bath would go better.


	4. Chapter 4 - A bath and a bed

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Sebastian quickly prepared his old master's room and drew a warm bath, returning quickly to gather his new master, he found she hadn't made out as well as he thought. Her nightdress was ruined, hacked and sliced, little pink lines of blood runninghere and there. The crude blades of Grell's chainsaw had just managed to kiss the surface of her pearly white skin.

"My mistress…." Sebastian frowned when he came to collect her. "Is it ready, then?" She asked, clutching her bloodied arm, swaying. Sebastian walked over and gently put a hand on her back to steady her, "Mistress, you do not always have to be so independent, why not let me help you? You seem exhausted." The butler offered. He wondered if she would be as stubborn as her brother. The first time he had helped Ciel get ready for the night, he almost had to physically fight the boy and Ciel had been too weak to manage. She could still do it on her own, Sebastian knew that. He was just hoping she would let him lend his assistance because yes, he wanted to get closer to her, but he also genuinely wanted to comfort her. Such a battle for such a petite lady.

The twin thought for a minute before she looked at Sebastian and nodded, "Yes, that sounds rather nice. I think help would be lovely tonight." Sebastian's heart skipped a beat in surprise and delight. She was much more agreeable than her brother after all, he should have been expecting this. Sebastian happily helped her to the room and began to tie a blindfold around his eyes when she looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Covering my eyes, my mistress, you are a lady and I must protect your modesty." Sebastian said simply. Sebastian expected her to let him bathe her. Had that been too high of an expectation? As soon as he tied the blindfold, he heard the bathroom door click and he frowned. "Young mistress?" He called. Surely there had to be a way to break the ice. He was so close!

"You can come in, Sebastian." Came a little chuckle in response. Proper but playful, a feminine voice like his master's but different that made Sebastian smirk. He slowly felt his way to the door and opened it. He heard the twin splashing in the tub. "So you want to be a lady's butler? Then you're in the wrong place. I've never had the luxury of being a lady." She informed him, as he stood in the doorway. "I am honored to serve all members of the Phantomhive household, as long as it is to your liking." Sebastian replied. He wanted to be far more than a servant to the woman in the bathtub, but butler was a start.

More water splashing. "Then take that ridiculous thing off, you already know anyway." She said rather sadly. "Wash me, please." Sebastian reached up and slowly removed his blindfold, he saw she had turned so her back was to him. That didn't hide any of her beauty, though. Elegant sloping neck, regal, well-defined shoulders, slender curved spine, covered by supple-looking, smooth skin. Sebastian tingled with anticipation that he was about to get to touch that skin. He came over and knelt beside the tub, using his teeth he slid his gloves off and picked up a sponge, careful not to look at her front. "Where shall I wash, my lady?"

"Everywhere, my body aches from that dramatic display and these dreadful nicks." She said, looking at the shallow cuts on her skin. Sebastian's heart raced, but he sat about washing her carefully, starting at her neck and slowly working his way down her back and arms, careful not to look at her front. "And what a display that was, my lady. As the Phantomhive butler, I was more than capable of defending you myself. You needn't stress yourself so." She laughed at those words, "Stress myself? Surely you jest, Sebastian. I was just having a bit of fun." "Regardless of the past, you are still a noble lady, and that is not how a lady, such as yourself should have fun." Sebastian quickly retorted, narrowing his eyes at her like he did at Ciel when he misbehaved. She could not show that side of herself if she hoped to be introduced into society.

"So, Sebastian," she purred slowly, " how should a lady such as myself have fun then?" She asked, turning her head to look Her butler in the face. Her long, black eyelashes framed her sapphire eyes as she smirked at him in the water. Sebastian looked back at her, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. This new charge was a handful. How much could she tell? Did she know that he saw her as more than just another assignment? It seemed that way, because she was determined to test him.

"I ordered you to wash me and I am waiting for you to finish so I may sleep." She replied simply, ignoring the fact that she was flirting with him.

Minx.

If this was the game she wanted to play, Sebastian decided to give his little lady as good as she sent. He picked up the soap and lathered his hands, started at the top of her neck and worked his hands down slowly, fingers kneading over her wet skin. He still saw only her back, but his fingers found what his eyes did not. She stiffened when they discovered her breasts, his hands cupping them to admire their firmness, rolling his fingers over her hardened nipples.

He smirked when a small mewl escaped her lips. "Sebastian…" she sighed breathlessly. "Yes, my lady…" Sebastian purred into her ear, "I'm here to serve you. I'll do anything you want, anything you need….." He whispered as his hands trailed past her abdomen and in between her legs, one finger ghosting over her velvet pink petals and she cried out. "A-Ahh!" "All you have to do is ask~." He grinned at her, watching her spine arch and her head roll back. Responsive to only a few simple touches.

The twin snapped her head to look at him. He looked back. A moment passed where they simply stared into each other's eyes. Sebastian's gaze was soft but daring, wanting to see how far his lady's orders would go, admiring her and wanting her all at once. He made a conscious effort to reject the urge to climb into the tub with her and make her scream his name. The twin's gaze was discerning and playful, she thought the man her brother called butler gave her second glances throughout the day. Did he just want to touch her, though, or something more? He was quite handsome. That had been the first thing she noticed the day she came home. She resisted the urge to give him more orders tonight.

After that long, intense moment, she dared to shyly blush and look away with feigned innocence. Sebastian smirked at how naughty she was to entice him and then pretend she did nothing. She reached for a towel. Sebastian played along and averted his eyes as he held it for her to wrap up in. He slid a nightshirt over her head and helped her into bed.

Unlike her brother, as soon as she lay down, she fell fast asleep, tired from the evening. A soft smile danced on her lips as she slept. Sebastian took his candelabra and bent, gazing down at her with soft eyes, to kiss her forehead gently before taking his leave. "Goodnight, my dear~." He purred at his sleeping lady. Only four more weeks and Ciel would be home. If tonight was a pacesetter, he just might meet his deadline.


	5. Chapter 5 - I have to be a lady?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"Mommy, I drew this picture for you and daddy." The small, raven-haired girl said, offering the scribbled family portrait up to her mother. "Thank you, my darling. It's beautiful! Run and get your brother and tell him it's time for bed, alright?" The original female Phantomhive twin asked, taking the picture from her daughter. She put a hand to her rounded belly and let out a breath as she slowly stood up from the chair. "Easy, my dear, easy." Sebastian's velvet voice was suddenly in her ear, her husband at her side immediately, one hand on her lower back, helping her up. "Are you in pain?" Sebastian asked, his eyes soft and concerned as they scanned over his wife, two gloved hands gently rubbing her pregnant belly. "No, I'm just sore. Did you see what your daughter drew?" The twin asked, letting Sebastian look at the picture. He purred softly and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Sebastian." She said, leaning into his kiss, as he joyously replied, "I love you, my lady~..."

"My lady….." Sebastian called out again before he opened his eyes and frowned, he had been dreaming again. It was always wonderful until he woke. He sighed. The twin still hadn't told him her name. He stood and dressed, getting ready to go about his duties for the day. He needed to wake his mistress meant it was only a little while and he would see her again. Sebastian smiled. He counted the seconds when they were apart. Over the last two weeks, they had grown much closer and the twin had agreed to let Sebastian instruct her on being a lady. He was hopeful that one day, his reoccurring dream would become a blissful reality.

An hour or so later and he came in to wake his mistress. According to a report he received this morning, a popular baron who moonlighted as a drug smuggler was hosting a ball. This would be the perfect opportunity for his lady to go in disguise and test out her recent lessons. Sebastian smirked at the thought of the lovely creature in an actual woman's dress. His smirk grew when he thought about being the one to put her in it, corset and all.

"Young mistress, it is time to wake up." He called when he entered her room, rolling the breakfast cart in and watching her blink her eyes and yawn, sitting up to stretch her lithe figure. "Sebastian, you should have never let me start sleeping in. I am getting used to it." The twin laughed, looking at him as she reached for her tea. She thought Sebastian looked very handsome this morning, just like every morning.

"Tomorrow I'll wake you at sunrise then. I don't want to spoil my lady." Sebastian said with a teasing smile. "Then tomorrow I shall start to bathe and dress myself again." The twin said, nonchalantly. Sebastian frowned. "That was a joke, mistress." "As was my reply." The twin chuckled at him, her sapphire eyes shining bright. By now, she was positive Sebastian fancied her. The truth was, she was growing rather fond of her new butler as well.

After she finished her breakfast, Sebastian helped her into her clothes for the day. He spoke as he dressed her, "Baron Reinaldt has been rumored to be involved in a drug smuggling ring. I was informed this morning that this Saturday, he'll be having a large formal ball at his estate. I think this will be a wonderful opportunity for you to show off your lessons, don't you, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he tied the ribbon that went around the neck on her ruffled suit. The normally confident twin looked a little apprehensive, " I…...suppose." She said slowly. "We can even use your real name, my lady." Sebastian smiled. "What are you talking about?" She asked, then she thought back. That's right. Sebastian didn't know. He had always called her "my lady" or "young mistress". She never told him. "Sebastian, I _am_ the real Ciel. Ciel is the name I was given at birth." She explained. Sebastian furrowed his brow as he thought. Then what was his old master's name? "Phineas." She told him before he could ask. Sebastian's eyes widened. That made sense. That was why his old master was so fond of Finny. Why he had given him that name, his own name.

"You can change mine if you like." She said to Sebastian. It was like she knew his thoughts. He hoped silently she didn't know all of his thoughts. That would be embarrassing. "I don't care if you call me Ciela or Cielia." She shrugged. "I suppose that will have to happen if my brother does introduce me to the world, anyway." Sebastian nodded, "I am sure you are right, my lady, but a humble butler does not call his mistress or master by their first name." Sapphire eyes locked onto his as he finished lacing her shoes and she asked, "Sebastian is that really it, then? Is that really all, a butler?"

His eyes looked a bit sad as the last eight years ran through his mind and he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell the beautiful, intelligent woman in front of him how the Phoenix organization sent him to help her brother back on his feet and on his road to manhood, how he chose to stay longer because he enjoyed his job, how he wanted her for his prize, his reward. Sebastian came from a wealthy family himself, he could whisk her away and keep her at his side forever. But he could not tell her any of that now. He said nothing, and looked away, forlorn. Ciel, or Cielia's normally cheerful smile faded as she watched him.

He willed himself to put that out of his mind for now and helped her to her feet as he stood. "Never mind that, now, young mistress. The ball is in three days, we have plenty of work to do. I'll meet you in the library in one hour and then we will continue our waltz lessons." He said, taking the cart and making his way out of the room before she could speak. Three days. He would, of course, be accompanying her as her chaperone. He could take care of the smuggling ring himself. Balls were lovely, romantic things. Perhaps by the end of the night, he would have a new role to his lady and a new place in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6 - Corsets and Panties

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Three days were quickly spent. Ciel's twin had excelled at all of her lessons. Although, unlike her brother, she seemed to be a fast learner when it came to anything. The day of the ball, Sebastian smirked to himself as he gathered the old pink dress his master had worn several years ago and all of the necessary underthings. He couldn't wait to put them on his lady. Little did he know, his lady sat in her room, smirking as well. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. She couldn't wait to tease Sebastian with this today. She was going to make him lose his mind.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian called, rapping his knuckles against the door. "Come in, Sebastian." Came the twin's sweet, sultry voice, with just a hint of laughter in it. "Good afternoon, my—-l-lady -" Sebastian stammered, his cheeks tinting pink as he walked in and found a sheet laid loosely over his new charge, the petite young woman sitting on the bed. The curves of her hips were outlined by the thin white sheet, rosy nipples pressing against the fabric in the cold air. "Are those what you want me to wear tonight?" She asked curiously.

 _You'd wear nothing at all if it was truly as I wanted._ Sebastian thought to himself. "Yes, my lady. I'll give you some privacy to put your underthings on." Sebastian offered politely. "I am positive that I do not know how." The twin shrugged innocently. "Surely, you can show me, Sebastian. After all, you are a lady's butler aren't you?" The smirk that graced her pink, innocent lips made Sebastian want to rip the sheet off of her. "Of course, my lady. A butler who can't do that much isn't worth his salt." The twin giggled.

"I'll leave these and return in a minute, my lady. This goes over your hips." Sebastian said as he placed a pair of lacy panties on the bed. " And these cover your legs." He said as he laid down two stockings. The twin pouted. That wasn't what she meant. "Sebastian, surely you can-"

"-I'll leave you alone a moment." Sebastian interrupted, almost running to get out of the room and close the door. He put a hand over his racing heart. He could do many things, but putting those things on her bare body wasn't one of them. He didn't think he would be able to control himself.

Sebastian heard some rustling and then a small voice, "I'm ready." The twin called. Sebastian walked in and tried not to drool. Why had he not given the little vixen a slip? He forgot the slip! The twin was standing by the window, watching the rain fall, her arms folded over her breasts, exposing an eyeful of her snow white cleavage, her bottom high and round in the lacie panties, supple, creamy thighs partially covered by the black stockings. He sucked in a breath as her bottom gave the slightest hint of a bounce as she stepped and turned. She looked at him innocently, just like she did when she asked a question during lessons. "Is this right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian forced himself to simply smile and nod. His trousers tightened, his body betraying him. The twin noticed but was silent. She repressed a grin. It was working. "Yes, my lady. You did wonderfully. Now, one more thing, then your dress. I just need to tie this around your back." The butler replied, his back to her as he picked up her corset.

When he turned around, he groaned. The twin had crawled onto the bed on all fours, her bottom facing Sebastian. She was pretending to wait for him to put her corset on but she was really waiting on something else. Sebastian and her felt a certain way about each other. She was ready to be his. Would he take her? Here and now?

"What's the matter?" She asked shyly. "Nothing, my lady, I just need to put this here…" He said, his cheeks red, leaning to slide the corset around her belly. His breath hitched when the twin backed up, her round, firm bottom pushing against the bulge in her butler's pants.

Sebastian had had enough. He was getting angry now. The little tease had gone too far. He grabbed Ciela's creamy thighs and flipped her over on her back, earning a squeak of surprise from the twin. Instantly, he was between them. Sebastian bent down so they were eye to eye, his hands holding her wrists over her head. "My lady, you are interfering with my duties as a butler. Please allow me to serve you and the Phantomhive household without such distractions." The twin smirked and pressed her lips to his. Sebastian's eyes widened.

He should have pushed her away, should have forced himself off of her, but he just couldn't. He wanted this, no, he needed this. And her breasts felt so soft against his chest, and she tasted so sweet….The twin nipped at his lips, wanting entrance and he breathed into their kiss, parting them slightly. He still held her wrists over her head and her legs came to wrap around his waist. The rain continued to fall quietly while they shared a deep, loving kiss. Sebastian's heart fluttered when he realized that maybe his mistress was beginning to feel something for him too. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

After what seemed like only a few fleeting seconds, Sebastian reluctantly pulled back. His eyes were soft and half-lidded, looking down at his topless, scantily-clad mistress. _His_ mistress. A gloved hand came up and touched her face in a gesture that wasn't about lust, but love. Sebastian looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. To him, she was. "My lady…" Sebastian purred at her. "Sebastian…" the twin gasped, her cheeks tinted pink.

A moment passed before he suddenly stood up and turned his back to her. Sebastian pushed his feelings aside, he mustn't lose his head. If his duties went undone, her brother would never approve. They had business to tend too. "Turn around, my lady, we must finish dressing you." He said as he turned back to the young woman on the bed. "Sebastian!" Ciela cried in protest as he flipped her over and slid her corset underneath her. It had been going so well! "But…."

"There is no time for such follies now, we must stay on schedule for tonight. You are a very naughty girl, young mistress, I can see why your brother left you in my care. You need a bit more discipline." Her butler chastised her as he pulled the corset punishingly tight. Ciela gasped and put a hand to her chest. "I know what you want, Sebastian." She said quietly. "I do not think that is possible yet, my lady." Sebastian quipped as he hurriedly tied the corset strings and helped her into her dress. Ciela pouted at him and walked over to the mirror to look at herself.

The girl didn't know what to think as she looked at the reflection staring back at her. This Phantomhive twin had never worn a dress, or any women's clothing. Ciela didn't know what to say. "Beautiful." Sebastian purred, coming to stand behind her in the mirror. He clipped two bluenette pigtails in her hair and placed a hat with pink flowers on her head. The twin smiled softly and shook her head. "These clothes don't suit me." She said quietly. Sebastian chose not to reply. "Come, my lady, let us be off." Sebastian urged and he ushered her out the door and into the carriage.

As they rode off into the night, The twin took in a deep breath, her breasts pushing against the constraints of her dress, lifted by her corset. Sebastian gazed at her with complete enrapturement. Riding along in the fading sunlight, she looked like a gorgeous porcelain doll, rosy, pouty lips framing her face and sapphire eyes shining bright…..That was close, a few moments ago. If Sebastian had lost one more shred of control…..

But he would have to set all of that aside at the moment. They were here on business. As the carriage approached the ball, Sebastian's mind turned to the man they were responsible for exposing tonight. Ciela's mind was stuck on Sebastian and that luscious kiss he gave her.

It was going to be an interesting evening.


	7. Chapter 7 - Take Me

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Once the carriage arrived, Sebastian got out first and gently helped his lady down. They entered the ball without any problems and blended right in with the other guests. Of course Sebastian had composed aliases for them, but a few ball attendees couldn't help but notice Ciela's resemblance to a certain Earl…

As they danced, Sebastian kept his eyes open. There was no sign of the Baron. Not until Ciela decided to have a sip of punch. "Enjoying the party?" A voice from behind her asked. The Phantomhive twin turned quickly to see a handsome man with rugged features and sandy blonde hair standing behind her. "Indeed." She said quickly with a smile.

Uh-oh. Time to work, would she be able to do this as well as her brother, this investigating thing? "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Baron Reinhaldt. Welcome to my home." The man said, bowing to Ciela politely. What was that name Sebastian had made up for her again? What was it?! Her mind reeled as panic began to well up in her chest. No, it was alright, she remembered. "Lady Blackburn, pleased to meet you, Baron Reinhaldt." Ciela managed with a calm smile, curtsying like Sebastian had taught her.

Sebastian had gotten pulled away from the twin, speaking with two noblewomen, trying to keep a watch on Ciela without being rude. Was that the Baron? Across the room, the Baron seemed to be taking a liking to the little bluenette, chatting with her long after what would be considered polite formal conversation at a social event like this.

Ciela was supposed to be investigating, and the beauty of the Phantomhive twin certainly held his attention until he asked her at length, "My dear, may I show you something? I think one such as you would appreciate it very much." He asked, offering her an arm. "Of course." She nodded cordially, taking his arm and walking out of the large ballroom with him. She and Sebastian locked eyes and he knew he needed to cut his formalities short. Ciela could handle herself, but he did not want her to have to, he wanted to be the one to protect her.

Ciela and the Baron made their way down a hallway, a separate staircase, and then to a locked door. "What is it that I am to see?" Ciela asked him as they walked along. "Ah, not see so much, my dear, as experience." The Baron grinned. "Experience?" Ciela asked, pretending to be surprised. This man was supposedly a drug smuggler. She was expecting him to offer her some of whatever he smuggled and then attempt to seduce her. She was certain he probably did to all the pretty, unspoken for girls that came to his parties.

Little did he know, but Ciela was spoken for, if only silently. Sebastian had just managed to get away from his conversation, weaving his way through the crowd in the ballroom as quickly as he could….

The Baron stopped when they came to a heavy wooden door at the bottom of the staircase and he took out a small purple vial from his breast pocket. "What am I to experience?" Ciela asked, looking at him with feigned intent. Surely he would open the door and offer her a drink, an inhalant, an injectable, and she would stall until Sebastian got there. Then they would capture the man, exposing him and handing him over to the authorities.

"Pleasure~." The handsome man with sandy blonde hair purred to her, taking the purple vial, putting it into his mouth and biting down on it, before he quickly caught Ciela's lips with his own, forcing her mouth open in surprise. The bluenette's eyes widened as she was forced to breathe in the vapor from the vial. It entered her mouth, going down her throat, up her nose, straight into her brain. She could feel her pulse start to race, uncomfortably fast, as her mind became hazy, foggy, confused. The door was opened, she knew that. The man stumbled through it with her in his arms, she knew that. She could hear something metal being clinked around her wrists, then each of her ankles.

Chains?

Were those chains?

She looked at her wrists but she couldn't see…..Then in front of her eyes, the handsome blonde man appeared. Eyes half-lidded, greedy as he pulled down her dress and parted her legs.

No.

Not just him.

In her foggy brain, Ciela knew there was another there.

The familiar scent of his cologne, a tall man in black, with raven hair.

Sebastian?

Sebastian.

Ciela lulled her head as her high got stronger, taking her farther from what was happening. She wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or reality as she watched Sebastian growl and lunge at the man, watching the two battle until the Baron lay bloody and unmoving on the stone floor.

She had seen reality. When Sebastian walked in and saw his lady in restraints, drugged and defenseless, chained to the wall, and the man undoing his trousers before her, something snapped. All of the rage and hatred he had ever felt towards his old master's enemies surged inside him and developed into a dangerous storm.

He attacked the man. Forget about arresting him, Sebastian killed him. He killed him for trying to hurt his lady. Once the Baron lay dead, he freed Ciela, gathered the groggy bluenette into his arms and laid his cheek against her head. His lady was safe now. For one so strong, she was still so vulnerable. Sebastian's eyes darted through strands of raven hair as he looked through the shelves and shelves of purple vials in the room. He would send for the investigators to confiscate the materials and arrest those connected with the disbursement and purchase of these vials. Right now, he needed to tend to his lady.

Sending Finny and Mey-rin to get the police and lead them to the scene, Sebastian had Baldroy and Snake drive the carriage home as he held Ciela so she wouldn't fall in the floor. "Sebastian…" she said softly. "Yes, my lady?" He asked, watching her. He noticed her body was putting off quite a bit of heat and her cheeks were red. "I'm so hot it hurts…...I want cake…..I want to...get out of this thing…." She whimpered, pressing a hand against the carriage window. Her body writhed almost in a rhythm, like she was hearing music Sebastian couldn't hear, or underwater. "We'll be home in a few moments, my lady. Please try to bear with it until then." Sebastian said with a smile. Part of him was worried about how she was going to process the drug. He couldn't refuse an order she gave him, what would he do if she ordered him to do something awful?

The twin was quiet until they reached the manor. Sebastian quickly carried her inside and sat her on the bed. He found there were no nightgowns in the drawer. Of course. "My lady, stay here a moment and I'll fetch a clean nightgown and a piece of cake for you." He smiled. Ciela was still out of it and looked at him with hazy, dilated eyes. Sebastian left quickly to go to the washing room, Mey-rin had done the laundry that morning, there must be a clean nightgown there.

At last, he found one and returned to her room. She should change out of that dress before she ate if she was that overheated. Sebastian's eyes widened when he opened the door. The room was empty. Where had she gone? She wasn't in her right mind, she could hurt herself!

The Phantomhive butler ran out of the room and down the hall, she was not there. He looked down the staircase, she was not there. He descended the stairs in a flash and looked down either hallway. Baldroy and Snake caught his attention. They were both standing across from the open kitchen door. Snake looked bored but Baldroy's eyes were wide. Sebastian quickly walked down the hall towards them and heard Baldroy mutter under his breath, "Damn…."

Sebastian peered in and instantly felt his loins clutch in response. Apparently Sebastian had not moved fast enough to suit the drugged bluenette. Ciela was there in the kitchen, singing to no one in particular, cutting a piece of cake. She was indeed overheated and had taken it upon herself to remove her dress, ripped off her corset and she stood, swaying her body in a serpentine fashion, there in the kitchen clad in only her black, lacy panties and black thigh-high stockings.

Sebastian glared at Baldroy and Snake. "You two, go tend to some of your chores! What are you looking at?!" "Young master's twin is a…?!" Baldroy gasped. Snake didn't care, he had already figured it out. "I said leave!" Sebastian hissed at them and they quickly ran off.

Then he was alone with his intoxicated little lady. He had to find a way to subdue her before this ended badly. "My lady, I have a nightgown for you." He offered with a polite smile. "Too hot." Ciela pouted, beginning to eat her cake. Sebastian frowned. "My lady, you should be clothed." "My butler, you should be naked." The Phantomhive twin giggled. Sebastian didn't know if that was her talking or the drug, but he felt his cheeks pinken either way.

"Come here, Sebastian~." Ciela cooed as she continued to eat, no fork, just with her hands, her pink tongue flicking out to lick a bit of frosting off her fingers. Sebastian reluctantly walked over. "Sit me on the counter." Ciela ordered him. Soft, dark eyes gazed down at her as their owner lifted her by the hips to sit where she wanted. Ciela took her cake and frosting covered hands and smeared them from her collarbone, over her breasts and nipples, all the way down past her navel. "Lick it off, Sebastian." She chuckled darkly.

What a terrible delight. Sebastian could not take his lady like this, still coming off of her high, without her brother's permission, but he had to follow his orders. His eyes burned at her with lust as he knelt down and starting at her neck, began to lap at the sweet bits she had so tantalizingly placed on herself for her butler. Sebastian took his time, taking care to lick and suck every inch of flesh he could. He especially loved listening to her soft, wanton moans as he made his way down, earning little gasps form her as his tongue found her breasts, nursing the frosting off her nipples. Once she was clean, he pulled away, looking into her eyes, licking his lips. His pants were now painfully tight.

Her slender foot reached out and Sebastian grunted as she let it ghost over his crotch. "Tell me what you want, Sebastian." Ciela urged, mind still hazy, eyes half-lidded. "My lady, I just want you to rest. Your body has been through a lot tonight..ah!" Sebastian gasped as she dared to pinch at his already painful bulge, gently but firmly, with her toes. "Tell me what you really want, Sebastian. It's only you and me, no more games. No more masks." The bluenette urged, her eyes still a bit dilated, but Sebastian could see the intent shining through them. Ciela really wanted to know. Wanted to hear.

Sebastian dared not touch her, but placed his hands on the counter beside her and leaned in close enough he could kiss her. "I want you, my lady. I want to strip off those panties and make love to you, tonight, tomorrow, forever. I want to be by your side wherever you go and whatever you do. I'm falling in love with you. I'm more than a butler and I want to be more than a butler to you."

Ciela was quiet as she listened to him. "Sebastian…." she purred happily, wrapping her arms loosely over his shoulders. Those words made her happy. She was so very happy to hear. But now, she was ready to play. She nibbled on his ear as she whispered, "Then take me, Sebastian. That's an order. " She chuckled, rubbing her foot up and down teasingly against his bulge.

Sebastian almost whimpered. What should he do? He wanted her so much. Ciela wasn't fully in her right mind yet, but he knew somewhere, she knew what she was doing, what she was saying. Ciel's twin sister looked refined and confident, but in private that confidence covered a part that was wild and fearless.

His lady was certainly trying to chose him, but could he do this? Here and now? What if there were…..consequences? He faced the truth. He had sworn to never disobey an order a member of the Phantomhive household gave him as long as he wore the title of butler. His eyes were soft and loving, but hungry, as he growled at Ciela, nipping her neck, "Yes, my lady~."


	8. Chapter 8 - Butlers and Babies?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Sebastian licked his lips as the woman he loved sat on the counter in front of him, begging for pleasure, begging for _him._

She wanted him and he wanted her.

In that moment, it felt like they were the only two in the world.

With a purr he leaned down and kissed the twin, finding out just how eager she was.

She all but devoured him, grabbing his face and tugging on his hair as their lips melted together, deep, slow, passionate.

Sebastian moved between them and gently slipped two fingers down Ciela's abdomen and into her panties. He smirked when fluid coated his fingers and she bucked her hips. His touch was feather light. Sebastian growled and bit down on her lip as he circled his index finger against her rosy bud.

He should have stopped, but Ciela's gasps of pleasure only spurred him on.

"OOOoooohhh!"

He made a lucky mistake and hit just the right spot in just the right way, watching Ciela throw her hands back behind her on the counter and moan loudly.

Her womanhood fluttered around his fingers. A deep blush covered her cheeks.

Was his naughty little mistress embarrassed she reached her peak so fast?

"You look even more beautiful with an afterglow, my lady~." Sebastian teased, raising his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

"You still haven't followed my order, Sebastian." The twin said breathlessly, with hazy eyes.

"My lady, I….." Sebastian began as she reached to pull him closer, so the bulge in his pants was inches away.

"MY LADY!" Sebastian cried out out as Ciela slipped herself down off the counter and over his clothed manhood, rubbing her wet panties against him.

She needed this. Needed him.

Sebastian almost whined as his member threatened to rip the fabric. He wrapped his arms around her and they rocked against each other. Ciela urged him on, begging him, kneading him in his bottom with her heels.

He gave his little lady a passionate kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Was this real?

Was he really going to make love to Ciela?

"Sebastian," Ciela breathed into their kiss, wrapping her legs around him. "I want you, now, and forever, and ever," she pulled back, kissing him again, "and ever," she pulled back again and kissed him, "and ever."

Sebastian's heart lept. Ciela was choosing him! He held her in his arms, kissing her softly, "Yes, my lady~."

Wound around each other, Sebastian carried his new charge, now his lover, up the stairs and into her room. He laid her on the bed, his eyes soft with admiration.

And they made love.

In the pale moonlight, their passion blossomed into something meaningful and euphoric.

The butler and his lady, naked, loving, panting, and groaning.

The experience for both of them was more than just physical, their fingers and hearts were entwined, holding each other as the earth moved underneath them.

He found his little lady was as wild as she seemed.

It was close to dawn by the time they collapsed beside one another.

"Sebastian….." Ciela said softly as she drifted off to sleep. Sebastian glanced down at her, dark eyes dancing with happiness as he kissed her forehead.

He loved her.

And he knew that she loved him.

Tonight she had given her body and her heart only to him. She held nothing back from him.

And she expected him to hold nothing back from her either.

During their love making, his young mistress had taken everything he had and dared to look him in the eye to demand more.

Minx.

The night had been draining, but amazing.

He purred in wonder at the small bluenette in his arms.

Ciela was his…..for now.

But…..

What would her brother say when he returned?

Sebastian scowled as he thought. He couldn't bear to see his Ciela married off in a trade to some English nobleman. His original master didn't even know his true identity! Neither of them did! Sebastian's wealth and rank in his home country qualified him to have this incredible creature just as much as any British aristocrat.

Sebastian would tell them both when the time was right.

He looked at Ciela lovingly and stroked her hair as he slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

—

The following week they recieved a card saying Elizabeth had chosen to extend her trip and Ciel would be away for a longer time.

The two lovers were not bothered at all.

Sebastian went about his duties as butler, his lady's butler. Ciela carried out the duties she inherited from her brother. Every day that passed had them falling more in love.

During the course of the day, they often found themselves in long, thoughtful conversations with each other.

The twin, while caring and kind anyway, treated Sebastian sweetly, respectfully.

Sebastian thought Ciela had a beautiful soul and a beautiful mind.

Ciela thought the same about Sebastian.

Sebastian thought it was a treat to serve as her butler.

He also thought she was a treat to enjoy.

They romped every night, making loud, passionate love. The other servants heard the groans and exclamations coming from Ciela's room, but they said nothing.

One night when the amorous couple was particularly noisy, Mey-Rin blushed in her room and tried to keep her mind on her book.

Sebastian was certain that once Ciel returned, both he and Ciela would plead with her brother, and Ciel would acquiesce.

Sebastian would take the twin to his home country, and the two would be married immediately.

His plan was coming along wonderfully.

—-

Their time was quickly spent and now it was only four days until his master's expected return. He had prepared Ciela's morning cart and was on his way to wake her.

On the cart laid her breakfast, a sanitary napkin, a cold glass of milk, and a pain pill.

He knew everything about his little lover now and it was exactly 28 days since she bled last. On mornings like this, Sebastian would help her clean up, give her a pain pill, and massage her back and abdomen until she felt better.

It was an extra duty for his mistress that he was happy to do.

He loved caring for the little bluenette.

"Good morning, my dear~." He called with a smile, opening the door.

"Good morning, Sebastian~." Came the twin's sweet reply.

He blinked.

His lady wasn't curled in a ball, groaning.

She was sitting on her bed, smiling as usual.

"My lady, I have prepared the cart for this morning." Sebastian said, gesturing to the extra items.

"Thank you, Sebastian, but they're not needed today." Ciela smiled, pulling the covers aside so Sebastian could see.

No blood.

Worry crept onto Sebastian's face.

Ciela saw it and comforted him, saying, "Don't fret, I'm sure they'll be necessary tomorrow! It's only a day behind. Lots of women run a day behind."

Sebastian's mind raced but he just smiled at his love.

"Of course, my dear. Allow me to serve you better this morning, then." Sebastian quickly said, whisking the cart out the door and back to the kitchen.

He quickly removed the napkin and pain pill, replacing it with a folic acid supplement.

Sebastian knew his lady.

She never ran a day behind.

He thought….

When they made love, Ciela often refused to let him pull out, insisting he felt too good, forcing him to reach his climax deep inside. She had also denied any precautionary measures.

His lady wasn't late.

His lady was pregnant.

Sebastian's dark, possessive side that he used to defend his master began to creep up his spine.

His master would return soon.

Then the final decision would be made.

Ciel would either let them stay together and give them his blessing, or he would try to rip them apart…..

Sebastian was very loyal and attached to his master. But, if Ciela was with child, HIS child, Sebastian would go to any lengths to defend them, and to keep his little family together, no matter the cost.

He hoped his plan would continue to go smoothly when Ciel returned.

—

Three days quickly passed and the twin showed no sign of her cycle starting. Although she was positive it would start at any moment. Sebastian had spent all of his free time reading books on women's health and how to care for expectant mothers.

He had adjusted her diet and every morning brought a folic acid supplement to her with breakfast.

Though he was very anxious as to what his master's reaction would be, Sebastian could barely contain his excitement each morning he woke his mistress and saw no red.

He was going to be a father!

Ciela kept denying anything like that was possible, laughing at the proud smile on Sebastian's face, but Sebastian could feel it.

He just knew.

Father's intuition.

The last few nights, after they made love, as Ciela lay sleeping, Sebastian would nuzzle her flat belly.

The night before Ciel was supposed to return, Sebastian kissed his sleeping lover's abdomen and whispered in the darkness, "Do not worry little one, I will find a way to keep you and your mother with me, always."

And with that, he slept, holding Ciela in his arms.

No matter Ciel's answer, the raven-haired man had made up his mind.

Sebastian would find a way to stay by his lady's side, even if he had to stay a butler forever.


	9. Chapter 9- A Visit From the Doctor

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

— **-**

The following morning passed as usual. Sebastian had prepared the servants and the manor for his master's return. The twin ate her normal breakfast, still not bleeding, still insisting she was fine.

"My lady, you're nearly a week late." Sebastian said, concerned, watching her sip her tea.

"Sebastian, you worry too much. It's probably just stress." The twin said nonchalantly.

Sebastian wondered when his lady would accept the truth. Or at least, the possibility.

Outside the manor, Ciel's carriage clattered up the drive.

First, he had to get his master to accept their relationship .

—-

With his usual calm composure, Sebastian met Ciel at the door. "My lord," he smiled. "We are so happy to see you've returned."

"Hello, Sebastian." Ciel said with a tired sigh as he walked past his butler and into his home.

"I trust everything has been kept in order while I've been away?" Ciel asked, making himself comfortable and handing Sebastian his coat.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian nodded, folding it over his arm before he put it away.

"And you didn't have any trouble with my sister?" Ciela asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No, my lord." Sebastian replied with a small smirk that Ciel didn't notice.

"Where is she? I want to see her." Ciel said as he sat down at his desk to look over the day's mail.

"I shall bring her at once, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing and taking his leave.

He went to his lady's room and found the twin, already dressed, sitting at the little table in her room, reading.

She still insisted on wearing her brother's old suits.

That would soon change if Sebastian's suspicions were correct.

"Brother's home?" She asked excitedly, her sapphire eyes shining bright as Sebastian came in.

"Yes, my dear." Sebastian said, sliding his arms around her waist as she stood. The butler let a hand caress her face as he looked into her eyes. "Are you ready, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. "I'm ready for him to know I'm _your_ lady, Sebastian."

That made Sebastian purr.

She smiled at him a little nervously as he led her down the hall, up the stairs, and around the corner to Ciel's office.

Ciel's twin was strong and healthy, and she wasn't one to complain, but for the past few days, she kept waking up with an awful pain in her head. When she went for her usual walks, she often felt dizzy, maybe that wasn't the right word…...lightheaded, like she needed to lay down.

She didn't know why.

Her head felt a little fuzzy as she followed Sebastian but she ignored it and forced her eyes to focus as they entered Ciel's study.

"Brother!" She cried happily as she saw Ciel sitting at his desk.

Ciel looked up from his paperwork, his usual scowl relaxing a little once he saw his sibling.

"It's good to see you again." He said cordially, in his usual stoic manner. His voice was a bit softer though. "How have you fared in my absence?" A small smile was on his lips.

The twin had a bright smile on her face as she related to Ciel the adventures she and Sebastian had gone on, the business they had tended to, and the goings-on in London that were currently underway.

But as she talked, the feeling of dizziness only grew worse.

Sebastian had begun dusting the bookcases so he could stay in the room.

"I'm glad to hear that you and Sebastian have made a good team. Good work. I expected no less." Ciel said. He had turned back to his paperwork but looked up when he didn't hear a reply.

The twin clutched the wall and placed a hand on her head.

"What's the matter?" Ciel frowned, concern in his voice as he watched her. His sister was the resilient one between them. What was wrong?

Sebastian looked over in surprise.

Ciel's voice was the last thing she heard as everything went black.

Sebastian instinctively ran to catch her as she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. "My lady!" He gasped, holding her in his arms.

Ciel has bolted up out of his chair and was at his sibling's side in a second. "What's wrong with her?!" He shouted at Sebastian.

"I-I don't know, my lord!" Sebastian stammered.

He wasn't lying. She hadn't been examined by a doctor, anything could be wrong with her… or the baby.

….Or maybe she wasn't pregnant after all and something else, something awful was to blame for her skipping her cycle….

The two men who cared for her most stared down at her in shock and fear before Sebastian recovered his senses and picked her up, giving Ciel an order for once, "Call a doctor, my lord! I will tend to her!"

Ciel stood aghast, too worried about his twin to yell at Sebastian for commanding him. He shook himself out of his trance and hurriedly went to call a doctor.

He had just been reunited with Ciela after all these years.

He couldn't bear to lose her again.

—

Sebastian and Ciel sat beside the twin, who lay in bed.

Both of them were worried.

Neither had been able to rouse her and she looked unnaturally pale, her chest barely rising and falling.

Ciel noticed the softness in Sebastian's gaze, but he said nothing.

Ciel has called for one of the best doctors in London.

At last, he arrived, black bag in hand.

Both Sebastian and Ciel left the room to let him do his work. Sebastian paced outside her door while Ciel leaned against the wall.

Neither said a word.

After some time, the doctor emerged from the room, closing her door as he spoke, "Your cousin, did you say she was?" He asked Ciel.

"Yes, that's correct." Ciel lied. They still had not decided on what they would say about his sister's reappearance and that felt like the safest thing to tell the doctor.

"She bears a striking resemblance to you." The doctor nodded at Ciel. "She's resting comfortably now, I'm afraid her blood sugar dropped a bit too low. I've helped it stabilize. It was probably just the result of stress and hormones."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Were his suspicions about to be confirmed?

"Hormones?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Yes, the young lady is with child." The doctor said.

Ciel's jaw dropped.

A bright smile spread across Sebastian's face as his heart leapt with joy.

The doctor ignored them both. It wasn't his business, but it was his job. He gave them a list of what to feed her and steps to prevent this from happening again before he left.

Sebastian took the list, beaming. He forgot all about Ciel in that moment, he forget about telling him.

But Ciel already knew.

"It's your child, isn't it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's smile faded at the dark look on Ciel's face. "Yes, my lord." He answered quietly. Sebastian did not lie.

Ciel shot him a dangerous look and stood up, entering the room where Ciela lay sleeping.

Sebastian rushed after him, standing beside Ciela.

Sebastian certainly wasn't afraid of Ciel, but he was afraid of what he may try to do to the baby.

Ciel stopped at her bedside, looking down at her.

"Did you rape her?" He growled out, his teeth grit as he processed the information he just recieved.

"No, we fell in love."

Both men's eyes widened as Ciela spoke, fluttering her eyes open and stretching slightly in her bed, reaching out to grab one of Sebastian's gloved hands.

Ciel watched as Sebastian looked at his sister with complete adoration, raising her hand to his lips and giving it a kiss before he turned to Ciel.

"Young master, you know that I am not really a simple butler. I was sent on a mission many years ago after your parents were murdered. My mission was to find you and rebuild the house of Phantomhive. My home is in a land far away. There I have rank and riches, not that different from you. You asked me what I wanted for my reward….I want Ciela." Sebastian said, eyes narrowing with love and lust for the woman laying in bed. "I want to marry her and spend forever with her. Let me take her home, please, young master." Sebastian pleaded, looking at Ciel.

Sebastian's mind raced as he wondered what his master may say. Ciel has a good heart overall, but he could be cruel when he wanted and this was his sister, after all.

Ciel was quiet for many minutes, gazing into his sibling's eyes. His twin looked back at him and smiled.

"This will make you happy?" He asked his sister, ignoring Sebastian.

"Brother, now it is the only thing that will make me happy. You and I have been denied so much, please don't deny me this." She pleaded quietly, looking at Sebastian over Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel thought.

"You may not take her Sebastian because I am not ready for you to leave me yet." Ciel said coldly, pulling back to look at them both. "And I am certainly not ready to lose her again."

"Young master-" Sebastian began, his heart sinking.

"BUT.." Ciel cut him off and held up a hand, signaling him to be quiet. "I will allow you two to marry. When the time is right and I no longer need you, you may take her home. Right now, her home is here. I want my niece or nephew born in this house." Ciel commanded.

Ciela and Sebastian smiled happily at each other.

"Oh, Phinny!" Ciela exclaimed.

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian said with a grateful bow.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Ciel chuckled.

He couldn't hide what looked like a small smile as he left his butler alone with his sister.

Ciela looked up at Sebastian and touched his face.

Sebastian inclined his head to her hand and purred, kissing her palm.

"You want to marry me?" Ciela asked quietly with a faint blush.

Sebastian knelt down beside of her and took her hand, "Would you do me the pleasure of making me the happiest butler in the world and becoming my wife, Ciela Phantomhive?"

Ciela sat up a bit and laughed at him. She thought he was acting funny.

Sebastian knew she would say yes.

"Of course I will, Sebastian." Ciela smiled before lowering herself back down slowly.

Sebastian purred and kissed her forehead, tucking her in. "Get some rest, my dear."

Once she was snoozing peacefully, he took his leave to prepare dinner for everyone.

Sebastian was elated!

Though he would have to remain a butler for awhile, Ciela loved him and Ciel agreed to let them be together!

They were going to be married!

They would have a child!

Maybe more, Sebastian thought as he smirked.

He would have to prepare the evening meal quickly.

Today was simply unacceptable. There was a lot of research he needed to do.

After all, he had never cared for a pregnant woman before.

A butler that couldn't do that much wasn't worth his salt.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Wedding and an Enemy

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"Young mistress, it's time to wake up." Sebastian called softly as he knocked on his fiancé's door.

When no answer came, he opened it gently and smiled, seeing the twin still fast asleep in her bed.

Unlike her brother, she was normally an early riser.

However, in the past few weeks, she had taken to sleeping in. Sebastian allowed her and simply returned later, after she woke, with breakfast.

Celia needed her rest.

Her belly was still flat and although she hadn't had any nausea, Sebastian could pick up subtle changes in his lady.

The pregnancy was starting to brighten her complexion, making her cheeks a bit pinker, her lips a bit darker, almost red.

She tired easily, sometimes falling asleep right after dinner. Some mornings it was nearly noon before she woke.

She had also began to eat more and she seemed to be constantly hungry.

Sebastian doted on her every chance he got, dressing her and bathing her like she was made of glass.

The butler was meticulous about his lady's nutrition and limited her amount of junk food, including chocolate, much to her dislike.

He also juggled his regular to duties to Ciel, but every free moment he had, he spent reading and researching how he could help his little lover and how he needed to care for his child once it arrived.

On top of all of that, he was supposed to be getting married.

Since they spoke that day Celia collapsed, Ciel had said nothing more about their wedding or marriage.

That was a subject he intended to speak with his master about this morning.

Once he had Ciel up, dressed, and situated in his office to start his day's work, Sebastian took it upon himself to ask while he poured the bluenette's tea, "I was wondering, my lord, if you may be so kind as to allow me a week off?"

Ciel looked surprised and angry. "For what?" He sniffed. Sebastian had never asked for time off.

"My honeymoon, my lord."

Ciel nearly choked on his tea.

He knew his sister was expecting, but since she spent so much time asleep or in her room, he really didn't think about it often.

He thought even less often about Sebastian marrying her.

In truth, he felt like it was a little odd.

"Honeymoon for what? There hasn't even been a ceremony planned." Ciel scoffed.

"Young master." Sebastian said, gently but firmly, walking over to Ciel and getting eye-to-eye with him at his desk. "Ciela and I want to be married before the child arrives. You know I can't stay forever and I would at least like to show her to her future home. Your sister won't be able to travel for long in her condition."

Ciel did not like the sound of that.

He did not want to hear about his sister or his butler leaving him to go live in a land far away.

"I can send for an officiant this afternoon and you can marry immediately. Or we can take some time and my sister can have all the things a bride should." Ciel huffed.

Sebastian was about to open his mouth again but Ciel spoke first.

"I suppose I can manage with Tanaka for a week, if you _must_ go." The bluenette Earl said in irritation.

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian bowed and began to pack up the cart.

"...In three months. So that we may finish the current assignment. Tanaka can't do all that you can, Sebastian." Ciel added. Sebastian frowned and looked over at Ciel.

He knew Ciela wouldn't want to marry this afternoon.

It hadn't been long ago the pregnancy was discovered, in three months time, he supposed everything would be alright.

That would give him time to make arrangements and Ciela could have a proper ring and a proper wedding gown.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he took his leave.

It was better than nothing.

—

"Young mistress?" Sebastian called softly, cracking her door open yet again.

He couldn't wait to show Celia his home.

He had come to tell his lover the happy news as she ate breakfast and he wanted to make sure she was awake before he barged in.

"Sebastian?" The twin called from her bed, sitting up slowly.

"Good morning, my dear." Sebastian smiled cheerfully as he brought her breakfast cart in the room. "How are you, this morning?"

"I'm fine, Sebastian." The twin chuckled as she stretched and looked over the food on the cart hungrily.

Sebastian grinned as he served her, watching her eat with zeal, careful to give her the vitamins and supplements after the doctor had recommended.

Sebastian had taken good care of her and so far, she hadn't had any more fainting episodes.

Of that, Sebastian was relieved.

"I have news, my lady." Sebastian informed her as she looked up at him. "Your brother has approved us to have a week entirely to ourselves after we marry. I would like to take you to visit my home, which will be your new home, one day."

"Your home? Your home is here with me and my brother." Ciela pouted.

Then she looked thoughtful, gazing at Sebastian with her intense, sapphire eyes. "Are you finally going to tell me who you really are, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked very serious and he sat down on her bed, she laid one hand in his as he spoke and he held it firmly. "My lady, I come from a wealthy, well-ranked family in a land far to the east of Britain. I was skilled in many things, and I have many great talents. So, unfortunately, I became bored, looking for a challenge. I left home at a young age and I joined the Phoenix Organization. They had a department of members that helped the broken rebuild their lives. That's where I was assigned to your brother, after your parents were murdered. However, it became more than just an assignment. Your brother even gave me a new name. I do enjoy working with him and being a part of this household, but, one day, I intend to return home. I am expecting you, as my wife and the mother of my child," Sebastian placed his hand on her flat belly, "to return with me."

The twin was quiet as she listened to his words.

Sebastian's gaze was soft as he watched her process what he had just related to her.

She spoke after a moment, "What is your real name, Sebastian?"

"That you will learn in time, my dear." Sebastian said as he pecked her forehead.

"Very well then." The twin said with a happy resolve.

She loved Sebastian and after spending so many years with Undertaker, she was used to traveling.

She enjoyed new places.

She was also much more docile and easy going than her brother.

They would return to the Phantomhive manor for now, after all. "Are we packed? When do we leave?"

"In three months, on our wedding day." Sebastian replied very matter-of-factly.

"In three months?!" Ciela gasped in surprise. "Isn't that a bit late?!"

"That should only put you about 16 weeks along, my dear. It should be safe for you to take the journey and you should still have the energy to do so, from what I've read." Sebastian nodded.

Ciela looked concerned, but Sebastian spoke again. "And if not, we will stay here instead." He purred, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. "I will not put you or the child at risk in any way."

Ciela giggled happily as she kissed her future groom back.

—-

Little did Sebastian know, but his future wife and unborn child were already at risk.

The Phoenix Organization did indeed have a unit of members who were assigned to help lift up those that were battered and broken.

Ciel Phantomhive hadn't been the only English noble fortunate enough to have been assigned a member from that unit.

Alois Trancy, a fine figure of a young man at nearly 20, sat at his desk with a smirk on his face in front of his butler, Claude. Alois's feathery blonde hair gleamed in the light and his ocean-blue eyes swam with glee as he listened.

"It's true, master. Ciel Phantomhive has a twin sister, beautiful and sweet natured. She'd make an excellent bride for you, but I'm afraid she's already spoken for." Claude said, pushing up his glasses.

"We'll see about that, Claude." Alois said as he licked his lips. "A female Ciel? How delicious~!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Unexpected Visitor

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

As three months quickly passed, Ciel had orchestrated a very formal, very private ceremony for his butler and his sister. The wedding was taking place at the Phantomhive manor that weekend and Ciel sat at his desk, going over some letters on the last arrangements.

At the same time, Sebastian beamed as he walked down the hallway with his lady's wedding gown in his hand. The final finished product had just arrived from the finest dressmakers in London. He knew the groom wasn't supposed to see the dress, but neither Sebastian nor Ciela believed in luck.

"Good morning, my dear." Sebastian said cordially as he opened Ciela's bedroom door.

"Good morning, Sebastian." Came the twin's breathless, pained reply.

"My lady?" Sebastian's face instantly darkened with worry as his gaze flitted over to the twin.

Ciela stood, trying to dress for the day, struggling to button the shorts that went to one of her favorite suits.

She had been doing well with her pregnancy and her tummy had just started to swell.

This was the first morning it had given her trouble though and Sebastian chuckled as he watched her.

He walked over and placed his hands over hers, pulling her shorts down and away from her middle.

His eyes were soft as he looked at his soon-to-be wife, "My dear, you'll hurt our little one like that." He purred at his little lady, looking lovingly at the slight curve of her lower abdomen.

"If I just inhale a little deeper….." Ciela pouted, gripping her shorts to try the impossible again.

Sebastian put a finger under her chin and gently tilted her face up to his eyes.

"I believe it's time to start wearing dresses, my dear." Sebastian chuckled, looking longingly at her little bump.

His eyes flickered back to hers and then down to the soft swell, asking permission.

"You think you have to ask?" Ciela chuckled, moving her hands out of the way to expose her tiny tummy for Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked at his fiancé and gently placed a hand over her belly.

It was still so small one of his gloved hands covered its entirety.

A soft smile danced across Sebastian's face as he gazed in awe at the little mound.

Ciela looked down at him lovingly as she raked her elegant, pale fingers through his raven-black hair.

"Your dress arrived, young mistress." Sebastian said after a moment.

"Is it?!" Ciela cried in surprise. "Let me see! Let me see!" Ciela did not care for dresses, but she was very interested to see what she would be married in, especially since her groom-to-be designed it himself.

Sebastian smiled as he stood and opened the box, presenting the garment to his future bride.

Ciela gasped in happy surprise as she looked at it

She was Sebastian's princess and the gown was worthy of royalty, made out of flowing ivory silk. Sebastian had requested an empire waist line, to not be restricting, and to flow over her breasts and hips. It looked very elegant and delicate, and would surely flatter her figure quite nicely.

Ciela chattered to him excitedly as he helped her into the gown.

While Sebastian stood admiring his soon-to-be bride, a carriage tumbled up the road to Ciel's estate.

Alois Trancy looked out of the window as he rode along, bored. His handsome face twisted into a smirk and his ocean-blue eyes sparked once the Phantomhive manor appeared in the distance.

He couldn't wait to meet Ciel's sister.

—-

A short while later, Sebastian left his lady's side to answer a knock at the front door.

His master wasn't expecting anyone…..

The butler raised a brow as he saw Alois and Claude standing out front.

"Master…...Trancy? What brings you to see my master today?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

What did they want? Ciel has been kind enough to spare the blonde brat's life years ago. Alois hadn't been heard from since…

Sebastian's heart was gripped by rage and jealousy.

He didn't know how or if they found out, but this better not be about Ciela….

"I…...I have a…...business proposition….. for Ciel." Alois lied.

Sebastian looked at Claude.

The two men silently stared each other down.

Sebastian was thinking.

Claude was calculating.

"Very well. This way, Earl Trancy." Sebastian said slowly, stepping aside and ushering the blonde and his butler into the parlor.

"I shall tell my master you're here. Please be patient. He is not fond of visitors this time of day." Sebastian said with narrowed eyes at Alois, leaving the room.

"We'll be waiting, Sebastian." Alois said gleefully.

As soon as Sebastian left, Alois looked at his butler, "Go on, Claude. Find her and bring her to me, she has to be here somewhere." The blonde said with a glare as Claude disappeared to search.

Sebastian went to warn one twin.

Claude went to kidnap the other.

Alois waited.

The blonde was taller, and his voice was deeper, but he still had a short attention span.

He was beginning to grow bored when the door to the parlor creaked open, and Ciela, dressed now in one of her mother's sapphire blue frocks, stepped in the room with doe-like, sapphire eyes, looking for her lover, "Sebastian are you in here?"

She started when she saw Alois sprawled on the sofa, surprised. "Oh, um, do forgive me…."

Alois wore a sinister smirk as he looked at the gorgeous, bluenette woman in front of him. "Hello there, you must be Ciel's lovely sister."

She was every bit as delicious as he fantasized she'd be.

Ciel's good-natured, friendly twin didn't know who the blonde was, but Ciel and Sebastian did.

The two of them raced towards the parlor just as the blonde stood to walk over to Ciela…..


	12. Chapter 12 - Safest Here

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Ciel's twin, normally outgoing, blushed shyly at Alois from across the room. "Oh, well, I….." She stammered, her cheeks pink.

She spent her entire life keeping her gender a secret, this man complimenting her like this at their first meeting was new.

Alois's ocean-blue eyes were heavy with lust as he looked her over, walking closer. His gaze scorching with lust.

When the blonde was a few feet away, the parlor door swung open and Ciel stood triumphantly in the doorway, "Alois, you requested to see me?"

It turned Ciel's stomach to see the greed in the blonde's eyes.

Sebastian, who stood behind Ciel, also felt nauseous at the sight.

Lust faded to irritation as Alois faked delight at Ciel's presence. "Ciel…." He sneered.

He had hoped he would have a few more moments alone with the lovely woman in front of him.

Ciel walked in to the room to have his chat with Alois while Sebastian quickly ushered Ciela away.

"Come my dear…" The butler cooed to the beautiful bluenette, casting Alois a dark look that neither Ciel nor Ciela saw.

Alois missed it too, he was too busy stealing glances at Ciela and her figure as she walked away.

The afternoon passed with Ciel engaged in conversation with Alois and Sebastian explaining the situation to the female Phantomhive twin.

Sebastian did not let Ciela leave her room or his watchful eye until he saw the blonde and his butler board their carriage and make their way down the road.

Only then did her door open and the two cautiously stepped out.

Sebastian brought her to Ciel and quickly prepared dinner.

It was late that evening when Ciel summoned Sebastian to his study.

The Phantomhive Earl looked up as his butler entered, "I sent Alois on an errand that will take quite some time, even with Claude helping him. We need to fortify the manor even more, he will be back."

"Why not simply kill them, my lord?" Sebastian asked. "I can do it quietly."

"But the ramifications will not be quiet." Ciel replied, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "Lots of police, lots of press, sniffing around and asking questions is not what we need right now. At least until after the baby is born...….then maybe. You can marry and go away somewhere for a time. Your home, you said? Now it's not safe. Let's postpone the wedding and have you stay here, within these walls for now. You are safest here, _they_ are safest here."

Sebastian's eyes softened at Ciel's consideration for Ciela and their baby. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and began to take his leave.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called before his butler was out of the room.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"My sister looked rather pale earlier. See to it that you take good care of her." Ciel ordered, turning back to his paperwork.

A small smile settled on Sebastian's lips. "Of course, young master." The butler said as he turned on his heel and went to Ciela's room.

—-

"My lady?" Sebastian called as he knocked on Ciela's door.

"Yes? Come in, Sebastian." Came a faint reply.

Sebastian's face clouded with worry as he entered the room and saw his little lover curled up on the bed.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He asked softly, going over and placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Nothing, I'm just…..I'm…...very tired." Ciela said quietly.

She didn't feel very well, but she couldn't put her finger on why or what the trouble was.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

Did the stress of the day hurt their baby?

Forget waiting, forget quiet. If anything happened to Ciela, or his little one, Sebastian would march right over to Trancy manor and…

"Sebastian." Ciela's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my dear?" Sebastian asked.

The female bluenette settled back against him for a cuddle.

Sebastian purred at her and held her close as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Slowly, he placed his hand over her tiny little bump as she slept.

His eyes were soft as he laid beside her and eventually fell asleep as well, dreaming of their future together as a family.


	13. Chapter 13 - Call the Midwife

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

At first, the twin was disheartened that she would not be able to marry Sebastian until after the birth.

It really was for the best though.

Ciel was right, they needed to lay low and be quiet.

Even though Alois and Claude were away, Ciel was certain the blonde would have spies lurking around.

Ciel carried out his affairs as usual, but he only left the manor when he absolutely had to.

He didn't want Sebastian to have to come rescue him and leave his sister alone with the other servants.

Obviously, they were all now aware of her true gender and Sebastian's relationship with her, but in an emergency, they wouldn't be able to help as Sebastian would.

As the weeks passed, Ciela took up more and more of Sebastian's time.

She kept her outgoing, cheerful, sweet attitude, most days, but her pregnancy was really taking a toll on her petite body.

The twin was often exhausted, dizzy, and sometimes, she just ached.

Her belly had started out round but small.

Now she was huge, every time the midwife from London visited the manor, she asked the bluenette about her last menstrual cycle.

The midwife never believed what Ciela told her.

Ciela looked like she was ready to give birth but she was barely seven months along.

Sebastian was both concerned and in awe.

He thought she was amazing.

The twin didn't like to complain, but Sebastian heard the small groans that came from the bluenette when he rubbed her feet each night and when she stood and pressed her hands to her back.

Sebastian hated that she was so uncomfortable, still, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Fertile belly, swollen breasts, plumper bottom, shinier hair, pinker cheeks and lips….

Sometimes Sebastian invented chores he didn't have just to stay in a room with his little lover and drool over her while she read or worked on an assignment Ciel had given her.

Sometimes Ciela enjoyed it, but as she got further along, some days she found it annoying.

One afternoon, she caught her fiancé leering at her as he dusted a bookcase for fifteen minutes.

Ciela's eyes narrowed.

She wasn't feeling well.

Didn't he have anything else better to do?

"Sebastian, I think the bookcase should be clean now, don't you?" The twin said with just a hint of irritation, peering at him over her book that rested on her mounded tummy.

"If you say so, my lady." Sebastian said, nonchalantly, trying not to eye her belly and her cleavage that peeked out from the low neckline on her gown.

That was it, she had enough.

She was going to get up and find a more secluded spot to read….

Maybe.

"Sebastian," Ciela whimpered as she shifted in her chair, trying helplessly to push herself up, trapped by the weight of her middle.

"Easy, my dear, easy, let me help." Sebastian chuckled with a smirk, coming over to gently stand her up.

He took the opportunity to splay both of his hands across her gravid bump.

Ciela placed her palms against her back and sighed, watching him instead now.

Sebastian's face lit up in wonder as tiny kicks and punches landed against his palms and fingers.

The butler let out a soft purr as he leaned forward and kissed her belly through the thin fabric of her dress.

"You're gorgeous, my dear~." Sebastian purred at his future bride, his hands still possessively on her womb, his eyes narrowed to greedy slits as they moved up to her breasts.

Ciela blushed a soft shade of pink, however annoying it was, it did make her kind of happy the man she loved wasn't repulsed by the changes to her body, "I look like a walrus."

Sebastian's smirk turned to an amused smile as his hands slid to her back and he stood so she could lean against him. "Never, my lady, however…."

"However?" The twin asked, raising an eyebrow in irritation.

He better not say what she thought he was going to….

"I think there may be…..more than one." Sebastian smiled, laying a hand on her belly again.

"W-What do you mean?" Ciela asked, turning paler than she already was.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by dizziness.

"Your abdomen is quite large, quite early. You yourself are a twin, correct?" Sebastian said.

Ciela's eyes widened. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian's expression softened and his smile faded. "My lady, it is just a speculation. We won't know until…."

The raven-haired butler's strong arms instinctively caught Ciela as she slumped down beside him, clutching her side.

"SEBASTIAN!" The twin screamed, her body hurt and it felt like the room was spinning.

The butler's eyes widened. "My dear, what's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!" He asked, his hands sliding over her quickly.

"All over…...it hurts all over…..the room….moving..." Ciela gasped, groaning as she lay down on the floor.

"Mister Sebastian, is everything alright? I heard a shout…...oh…" Mey-rin gasped in surprise, poking her head in the room, seeing Sebastian beside the hurting twin.

"Call the midwife!" Sebastian ordered instantly.

Mey-rin nodded and ran to do just that.

She hoped Lady Ciela would be alright…..

It seemed awfully early for the baby to come, was something else was wrong?

Mey-rin's hands shook as she dialed the midwife's number.

She had never seen Sebastian look so nervous.


	14. Chapter 14 - Phantomhive Twins

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

— **-**

What to do?

What to do?

Sebastian's mind raced frantically as he began to massage the twin's lower back as she groaned, laying on the floor.

What did the books say to do again?

"My lady, when did you start to feel pain? Just now?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

If she saw he was nervous, that would make her nervous.

"Yes…...just…..just now." She gasped.

"Let me make you more comfortable, my dear." Sebastian said, speaking in a low, soothing tone as he gently picked her up, careful not to put any pressure on her back or belly, and swiftly carried her down the hallway to her bedroom.

She was quiet now, at least for the moment.

Sebastian quickly made a nest of soft pillows for her and positioned his little lover among them.

If the baby was coming, at least she could have a soft, warm bed to lie on.

Sebastian sat down on the bed in front of her and laid his hands on her belly.

"Does it hurt right now, my dear?" He asked, his eyes flickering up to meet hers.

"N-no, not right now. I just feel really…..really dizzy." The twin said, shakily putting a hand to her head.

Sebastian gently turned her onto her side and watched her closely.

"Better?" He asked after a moment.

He noticed the twin's hand stopped shaking. "Much." She nodded.

A little bit of color was starting to come back to her cheeks.

Sebastian allowed himself a small but still nervous smile.

This was all good.

The twin suffered a few more intermittent pains and waves of dizziness, which Sebastian helped her through, in the two hours before the midwife Mey-rin had called finally arrived.

The Phantomhive butler looked up, with gratitude in his eyes, as the plump, middle-aged woman came through the door.

Sebastian began to explain what had happened and what Ciela had experienced.

Before he knew it, he found himself shut out of the room while the midwife examined the twin.

Sebastian scowled.

His place was next to his lady, even if he was only holding her hand.

He complied, patiently waiting and letting the woman carry out her exam.

But, if he heard one scream he was going to break the door down.

He would be beside Ciela when their baby arrived.

Sebastian smirked.

Or _babies_.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and the midwife stepped out.

Sebastian blinked at her, the anxiety in his gaze asking her to speak.

"She's had quite a scare today but she'll be alright. Sometimes things fall out of place and the blood flow is disrupted for mother and child. I seem to have positioned everything properly again, so she should be in good condition. She needs some bed rest though and a good deal of liquids." The woman told Sebastian.

"Yes, ma'am, of course." Sebastian said with a polite nod.

Ciel and the other servants were all gathered now, listening in the hallway.

All five breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Is the nursery ready yet?" The midwife asked Sebastian.

Sebastian was caught off-guard. "Ah….no, ma'am, not quite yet." Sebastian said, his cheeks pinkening with embarrassment.

He had not prepared a nursery yet.

How negligent….

He thought he had more time.

"Well, if I was you, I'd get a move-on. Won't be long before I'm called here again from the look of things. It will more than likely be two, therefore, it will more than likely be early." The midwife warned as she took her leave.

Sebastian felt his heart race.

Twins!...probably….

Two children to love.

Girls or boys?

Sebastian was patient but he wished he knew now!

Ciel had gone back to his study, not hearing that part, and the servants went back to work.

Sebastian peeked in the twin's door.

She lay sleeping on her right side.

Sebastian let out a gentle purr as he watched her, admiring how beautiful she was.

When she slept, she looked like a princess out of some fairytale.

Gorgeous.

Sadly, he gently closed her door with a sigh.

Dinner was already prepared so he wished he could go in and watch her for awhile.

Sometimes he did just that, sometimes he laid beside her and let her cuddle up to him and use him as a teddy bear.

But he did not have time for that today.

He went straight into the bedroom beside of hers and quietly began to survey the room and plan.

He made a list of possible colors that the twin might like to use in the nursery.

How could he arrange the furniture to accommodate two?

And what about the birth?

Two could be dangerous and difficult.

He wondered if Ciel would hire the midwife to come and stay until the children arrived?

The Phantomhive butler finished his list and went first to Ciel's study.

He would talk to his little lady when she awoke.

Sebastian needed the Phantomhive twins to make some decisions about the arrival and early life of the next set of Phantomhive twins.

Quickly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Help!

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoy! I don't own any of Black Butler!**

—

In the weeks following the midwife's warning, Sebastian and Ciel both insisted that the twin stay in bed.

Neither of them could afford to lose her or the precious cargo in her womb.

In addition to attending to his usual duties and his pregnant love, Sebastian had decorated the nursery in preparation for the twins' arrival, taking Ciela's preferences into account, of course.

He had also planned for the delivery and made sure the manor was stocked with all the necessary supplies.

Sebastian had tried to talk to Ciela about labor but she kept brushing it off, insisting she was not like her brother, and that a strong woman like herself would be fine.

Ciel had hired the midwife to come and stay at the estate until the babies were born.

Ciel thought that was the safest thing to do.

Sebastian was relieved he would have help with the delivery.

Today was the day the midwife was supposed to arrive and the Phantomhive Earl occasionally glanced out of the window in his study, waiting for her carriage to appear in the driveway.

Sebastian was busy with his little lady, cooing softly to her as he massaged her aching back.

Ciela sighed blissfully as Sebastian's skilled, tapered fingers melted the tension away.

"Better, my dear?" Sebastian asked, his eyes soft as he looked down at her. She looked so beautiful, so vulnerable.

So cute.

"As better as it's going to be. Will you help me sit?" The twin asked.

Sebastian nodded and let her brace against him to pull herself up.

Clad only in a nightdress, Ciela could feel Sebastian's hungry eyes taking in her curves.

The twin smirked to herself and let out a long, breathy sigh, letting her swollen breasts gently touch as she inhaled, placing a hand on her belly that had grown even more, emphasizing the curves of her hips and bottom.

Her sapphire eyes seemed even brighter now, her skin almost pearlescent, and the most enticing flush across her cheeks…...

She could hear Sebastian's breath hitch as he drank in the sight.

Sebastian didn't try to hide the fact he was staring.

In the earlier weeks it had irritated Ciela, but now, she rather liked it. She was glad Sebastian didn't think she was unattractive this way.

On the contrary….

He loved her like this and he thought she was just too….. _luscious._

"My lady….." Sebastian purred to her, his hands moving to work on her back again, moving down lower now.

"Yes, Sebastian?" The twin asked, stifling a giggle, knowing Sebastian couldn't see the grin on her face.

"If there's anything you…...need, from me, my dear. I would be delighted to help." Sebastian whispered into her ear, his voice as soft and seductive as black silk.

Ciela fought the urge to moan.

Not yet.

She wasn't finished playing with him first.

"You'd do anything to help me, Sebastian?" The twin asked innocently.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever you desire." Sebastian purred.

"Then make me feel good, Sebastian. Make me feel good all over~." Ciela sighed, arching her spine as best she could into his hands.

Sebastian growled, biting her earlobe.

"Minx." He whispered huskily.

Even like this, she could still tease him, still make his heart race.

The Phantomhive butler went over and locked her door, turning to his little lady with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, my lady~." He purred as he took his gloves off with his teeth.

He hoped Ciela was ready.

He certainly was.

Of course he would be as gentle as he could, but if she didn't stop teasing him….

He wasn't sure how much he could hold back.

—-

A short time later, Ciel finally saw the carriage pulling up to the manor and he breathed a sigh of relief, going back to his work.

At last, he could focus, Sebastian would get the door.

—

A single knock interrupted the two lovers.

In the twin's room, Sebastian, with great remorse, broke the long, languid kiss he was sharing with Ciela after their spontaneous tryst, his hands splayed protectively over her bump, cradling their unborn children.

"That must be the midwife, my love. I'll return in just a moment." The raven-haired male purred to her before he left the room, the twin smiling peacefully as she watched him go.

The petite bluenette stood to slip her nightdress on, her cheeks still beautifully flushed from her attentive fiancé's affections.

Her smile faded away when a hard, deep cramp gripped her abdomen, starting at the top of her abdomen, it seemed to crush each vertebrae on the way down until a horrible pressure built in her groin.

Her eyes widened and she doubled over, palms flat against her huge belly while she gasped breathlessly, "Aaaaahhh…"

She began to pant, shocked and afraid.

This wasn't supposed to be what happened….

It had been such a lovely afternoon.

The pressure surged and fluid gushed from between her legs causing her to scream.

" **Sebastian**!"

The babies were coming!

—

The scream went straight through Sebastian, his eyes widening as he ran towards the main door.

The babies!

Thank goodness the midwife was here!

From outside the manor, the front door swung open as Sebastian appeared to welcome the woman.

"Hello, Sebastian~."

The butler's face fell.

Not the friendly midwife, but Alois Trancy stood on the front step, his lips curled into an evil grin, Claude standing behind the blonde.

Sebastian's mind raced.

His children were about to be born and Ciela desperately needed help.

Now Alois and Claude were here!

What was he going to do?


	16. Chapter 16 - The New Phantomhive Twins

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Ciel sat working in his study, looking up suddenly when he heard his sister cry out.

His heart raced.

Did that mean…..?

Sebastian would surely find out.

Ciel sat, tense and anxious, waiting to hear Sebastian's footsteps coming down the hall.

Silence.

More silence.

Ciel scowled and rose quickly from his desk, his body felt like lead as he raced towards his sister's room.

Why wasn't Sebastian coming?!

He and the midwife should have already been up the stairs, especially if…

Ciel's mind turned to a puddle of panic and fear as he threw his sister's door open.

His heart clenched as he saw his twin, hunched over the bed, gripping her side with her eyes closed, fluid soaking her feet and legs.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called absent-mindedly as he stumbled over to his sister, his face even paler than usual.

"F-Finny…" His twin gasped, reaching out.

Ciel caught her hand in a surprisingly firm grip and let her squeeze it.

He was horrified, but after all they had been through together, he wasn't going to leave his sister alone right now.

"Is it…..?" Ciel asked, his voice choked.

"Yes." His twin whimpered instantly.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled as his twin began to pant and rock her hips, her face twisting into a grimace as another pain caught her off guard.

Ciel let his sister continue to squeeze his hand, placing his free one on her lower back.

He had no idea what to really do.

Where was that butler and midwife?!

—-

Sebastian's heart was about to burst out of his chest, although he appeared steely calm as he stood facing Alois.

"What can I do for you today, Earl Trancy?" Sebastian asked with a cordial smile.

"I've come to collect my prize. I have finished the travels Ciel asked me to undertake and now I want my reward." The blonde, his smile sickly sweet.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped when Ciel's scream ripped through the air, down the stairs, and into the ears of all three at the front door.

"Do forgive me, it seems my presence is requested, I shall return momentarily." Sebastian bowed and practically launched himself up the stairs.

Alois looked surprised and blinked at Claude.

Claude shrugged and adjusted his glasses.

—

Sebastian, normally graceful and composed, burst into the room and took in the sight with wide eyes.

It was indeed what he had feared.

Ciela crouched, laboring, but to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel was right beside of her, comforting her.

Sometimes he forgot how much his cold master loved his twin.

Ciela was trying to breathe, panting between low moans.

Ciel looked up when Sebastian entered the room, "We're having a baby, you idiot! Get in here and do something about it! Where's the midwife?!" The bluenette Earl hissed.

"Alois Trancy is downstairs, young master." Sebastian said automatically, his mind on Ciela as he quickly rushed to be beside of her, placing his hand on her belly and offering her his other free one.

Ciela groaned as she clasped Sebastian's hand and squeezed hard.

Sebastian's brow furrowed in concern and sympathy as he felt her belly harden underneath his palm.

"What?! Where's the midwife?!" Ciel gasped.

"I don't know, young master. I do know Ciela is in labor and the babies will come with or without the midwife. I know Alois Trancy is downstairs with Claude and that the best thing you can do for your sister is to get him as far away from here as possible. NOW." Sebastian said as the twin's panting let up for a minute.

Butler and master stared at each other from either side of the laboring woman with identical scowls.

Both were worried about Ciela and the children.

Both wanted to stay with her, but Ciel gave in, knowing if one had to leave, it should be him.

Ciel looked at Sebastian then at his sister.

His expression turned to one of determination.

He stood up and stormed down the stairs, walking up to Alois, Ciel grabbed his cane and hat on the way out the door. He closing it and he pushed the blonde, who stammered in surprise, towards the carriage.

"Good thing you're here, Trancy. Just in time. I have something in London I have to show you." Ciel said as he climbed into the carriage, stuffing Alois in first, Claude following forebodingly behind them.

"What…..? Ciel?" Alois questioned as the carriage pulled away.

Now Ciela could have privacy and Ciel could have the entire London to think of something to entertain Alois.

—-

Sebastian Watched them all get into the carriage and pull away.

Ciela was on all fours, Sebastian dutifully rubbing her lower back.

"My lady, he's gone." Sebastian whispered soothingly.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

His eyes widened as a gut-wrenching scream tore from her throat and she fell backwards, writhing on the floor.

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat and he placed both hands on her abdomen and pressed gently, feeling how hard it was as he whispered, "breathe, my dear, keep breathing." Sebastian began to pant, trying to guide her.

Tears poured down Ciela's cheeks as she struggled for breath, her eyes wide and staring straight ahead, lost in a world of agony Sebastian knew he would never truly understand.

He was so focused on coaching Ciela he didn't hear the others walk up until Mey-rin asked quietly, "Mr. Sebastian, what can we do to help?"

Sebastian whirled around to see her, Bard, Finny, and Snake standing in the doorway, their faces contorted with worry as they looked at Ciela.

At least Sebastian wasn't entirely alone.

"Bard, Snake, go out and find the midwife. Bring her here as quickly as you can. Finny, there's a list of supplies in the kitchen. Read it, gather them, and bring them here to me. Mey-rin, stay with me, I may need an extra set of hands." Sebastian ordered, his voice clear and calm as the twin gripped his fingers so hard he thought they may be crushed.

" **YES SIR!"** They all chorused in unison, each scampering off.

Mey-rin ran into the room, ready to help.

Over the next two hours, she worked with Sebastian to try to help Ciela get comfortable.

Unfortunately, things were moving so quickly, that was impossible.

They tried walking, putting her in a warm bath, turning her this way and that, but they ended up on the bed, with Ciela on her knees.

Mey-rin was kneading the twin's back while she clung to Sebastian, moaning long and low as each pain hit, her nightdress clinging to her sweaty body.

Sebastian was holding her and mopping her forehead, whispering sweet nothings to her when he heard a carriage approaching.

He glanced out the window.

Bard and Snake waved to him, pointing in the back to the midwife they had finally found.

Sebastian's relief vanished when Ciela suddenly groaned and spread her legs wide, "Nnngh….p-pressure…...need to…..need to….push! Have to push now!" She panted, her eyes wide.

"No, my lady! The midwife is—" Sebastian began.

Ciela didn't hear him.

" **Have to push!** " The bluenette screeched as Mey-rin let her grab her hands and bear down.

"Mr. Sebastian, get something!" Mey-rin yelled at her boss, her eyes narrowed.

Sebastian's eyes widened but he instinctively grabbed a towel and cupped his hands between her legs.

Ciela wasn't lying.

Two long, hard, grunts later, Sebastian felt something hard press against his palm as Ciela let out a guttural moan.

The butler's eyes widened as he heard a faint cry.

A smaller, fragile cry.

Ciela gripped Mey-Rin's hands tight, panting desperately as Sebastian knelt down.

His heart swelled with pride when he realized he was holding his firstborn's tiny head.

Mey-rin felt Ciela squeeze tighter when Sebastian cooed reassuringly to her, checking for the cord, "My lady….keep pushing…...one or two more and the first will be in our arms." The raven-haired male smiled, looking up at Ciela with eyes full of admiration.

The beautiful woman he loved was giving him a family.

She was really doing it!

"NNNNNNGGGGHHHHAAAAA!" Ciela roared as she bore down again, birthing Sebastian's first child right into his waiting hands.

Sebastian stared down at his newborn in awe.

"O-Oh….Ciela….." He whispered, his stoic resolve broken as he looked over the squirming, squealing baby.

A baby girl, with sapphire eyes and little tufts of bluenette hair.

Sebastian had a daughter.

They had a daughter.

For a moment, he saw nothing else, heard nothing else, thought of nothing else but the baby…..

Love, fear, pride…..

He was overwhelmed, and it took a lot to overwhelm Sebastian.

Ciela gasped in exhaustion as the baby shrieked loudly, the sound shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, my dear." Sebastian apologized to Ciela, embarrassed that he hadn't shown her the baby.

Sebastian stood and carefully offered the little one to her mother.

The exhausted bluenette let go of Mey-Rin's hands and shakily held them out, taking her infant daughter from her lover and looking her over.

Mey-rin beamed at the baby. Ciela gasped and covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face as her body shook with joyful sobs.

"She's perfect." Ciela declared quietly, kissing her tiny head.

"Oh dear, it seems I'm a tad late." The midwife said as she hurried into the room.

She quickly sat her bag down, washed her hands and began to check over the mother and new baby.

By that time, Ciela quickly passed the little girl back to Sebastian before she doubled over and moaned again.

The bluenette slid to lay on the bed as she started to breathe hard, clutching her belly, Sebastian reluctantly left his daughter in Mey-Rin's care and he swiftly got on the bed, seating himself behind Ciela to let her lay back against him.

As the midwife unpacked her supplies, Ciela moaned and Sebastian took her hands in his, kissing her sweaty temple as he whispered to her, "You're strong, my lady. I'm right here with you. Just a few more pushes and you'll be finished."

Ciela curled forward and groaned, squeezing his hands.

She hoped he was right.

—-

Sebastian was.

Just a few minutes later, the midwife placed a raven-haired, chubby-cheeked baby boy on Ciela's chest.

Sebastian gasped in wonder at the small baby.

A son and a daughter.

Sebastian helped the midwife and Mey-Rin clean Ciela, the babies, and change the sheets.

Once everyone was washed, dry, and in clean clothes, Sebastian placed both of the tiny babies in Ciela's arms.

He purred at his new family proudly, sitting on the bed.

Soon, Sebastian noticed Ciela's eyelids starting to fall and he gently took their children from her, who were also falling asleep.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her pink lips gently, whispering to her, "I'm so proud of you, my dear. Thank you."

It was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - Part of the Family

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

— **-**

"It's time to wake up, my lady." Sebastian purred to his sleeping lover.

His voice like warm velvet as he gazed down at her with his whimpering, hungry children in his arms.

Ciela slowly blinked her eyes open.

Was that just Sebastian?

No…

There were tiny cries, cries of…

The memories of yesterday flooded Ciela's mind and her eyes snapped open.

Sebastian was sitting on the side of her bed, smiling at her with his son and daughter, both of which started to wail, in his arms.

"Our….our little ones." Ciela gasped in awe, sitting up slowly with a groan, her body still sore.

"Yes, my dear. I would have let you sleep longer but I'm afraid the children are in need of something I cannot provide." Sebastian explained, handing the babies to their mother.

He expected Ciela to blush.

After the time they had shared together, he still underestimated her strength and confidence.

"Hello, my darlings." Ciela cooed as she took the tiny twins and quickly pulled down her nightshirt, letting them have their breakfast.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he looked at the lovely sight in front of him. The woman that he loved feeding his two beautiful children, her face soft and radiant with the glow only a new, proud mother wore.

Sebastian fell more in love with her every day.

Ciela was too enraptured with her babies to notice her lover's gaze of pure admiration.

She scanned over their faces, memorizing every feature, down to each eyelash.

She had been too exhausted yesterday to really get acquainted with her young ones.

What a precious sight they were.

Both babies had full heads of hair, chubby, chibi-like cheeks, and large eyes, both emitting quiet, happy whimpers as they nursed greedily.

Ciela wondered silently if that was what she and her brother had looked like when they were born.

On that thought, her mind suddenly went to her parents and a shadow of sadness passed over her face.

Rachel and Vincent would never know their grandchildren.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

For some reason, Ciela felt tears well in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I...I was just thinking of mother and father. I wish they could meet them." Ciela laughed, trying to shrug her shoulder to wipe her eyes.

Sebastian stopped her gently and carefully took his handkerchief, leaning very cautiously over the babies, he kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sure they would think they're delightful, I'm sorry they can't be here, my lady." Sebastian said, trying to comfort her.

They both heard the front door open downstairs, followed by the clicking of Ciel's shoes.

"However, I think your brother will be rather fond of them. Don't you?" Sebastian smiled as Ciela's face lit up.

"Oh yes, Sebastian! Bring him up and let him see!" Ciela said excitedly, slipping her nightgown back on. The children now had their fill and settled against their mother, blinking sleepily again in her arms.

Sebastian kissed her lips one more time, and then he stood, casting her an admiring glance before he left the room, "Yes, my lady~."

—

Sebastian came down the stairs and met Ciel as he took his coat off, "My lord, whatever took you so long?" He teased.

Ciel looked at him with a menacing glare. The bluenette wore scratches all over his body, his clothes stained and ruined, hair disheveled, "After that miserable night, my sister better be alright, Sebastian!" Ciel thundered.

"She and the twins are doing perfectly, my lord." Sebastian said, trying not to smile, but for once, just this once, his emotions betrayed him.

Ciel drew in a breath, half of relief and half of happy anxiousness.

"Can….can I see them?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, my lord. As soon as you bathe and change. Newborns have weak immune systems." Sebastian explained, walking with Ciel to his room.

"Then let's do this quickly." Ciel said as he began to strip out of his filthy clothes for a bath.

Sebastian helped him get ready in record time.

By now, the babies were starting to wake again, cooing and cuddling against their mother's chest.

Those soft coos were the first things Ciel heard when he walked up to the door with Sebastian.

Sebastian noticed the bluenette's hand shake as he reached to turn the doorknob, entering the room slowly.

Sebastian also heard a small gasp come from his original master as his eyes landed on the bed, seeing his twin hold both of her tiny new ones.

Her face brightened as Ciel walked into the room, "Oh Finny, I'm so happy to see you! Come and meet your niece and nephew!" She called to him quietly.

"I'm…..I'm happy to meet….I mean, see you, too." Ciel stammered as he carefully approached the bed, sitting on the side of it with extreme caution, as if he feared sitting down too quickly would launch the three of them into the air.

"This is your niece." Ciela said, gently placing the baby girl in Ciel's arms.

Ciel's eyes widened as he gazed down at the tiny baby. The tiny baby gazed back, blinking up at her uncle curiously.

He marveled at how perfect she was, ivory skin, sapphire eyes., bluenette hair, she looked just like a phantomhive.

She was a phantomhive.

"And this is your nephew." Ciela whispered, placing the baby boy in Ciel's other arm.

The boy seemed to not want to leave his mother, squealing as he was handed over, until Ciela tucked his blanket a little tighter.

Ciel felt like he was staring at his butler as a child.

Raven-black hair, dark eyes, pale skin. The boy pouted up at Ciel and that made him chuckle.

Sebastian was struggling not to chuckle as he watched Ciel. His master was quite awkward holding the babies, sitting stick straight and sweating as he kept his arms around them tight.

Truthfully, Ciel was both thrilled and horrified that he had been allowed to hold them.

He had been expecting to simply look at them from across the room.

"What are there names?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian and Ciela exchanged glances.

"My lord, we-"

"We haven't named them yet, Finny." Ciela finished for Sebastian, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I see." Ciel said, noticing his sister and butler looking at each other.

He seemed to have made things awkward without trying.

Ciel carefully placed the babies back in Ciela's arms.

"Sebastian, is lunch ready?" Ciel asked curtly.

"No, my lord, but I shall prepare it momentarily." Sebastian said with a nod.

Of course lunch wasn't ready.

Ciel knew that and Sebastian knew that he knew.

Ciel simply wanted a moment alone with his sister.

Ciel and Sebastian both knew that, but Ciel did not know that Sebastian stayed behind for just a moment and was listening outside the door.

"They're beautiful. I'm so proud of you. Our family is going to live on."

Sebastian heard Ciel say to his twin.

"Thanks, Finny! They're going to love you so much! And just think, one day, you'll have some of your own and they can all grow up together!" Ciela replied.

Sebastian could hear the excitement, the joy in her voice.

Family.

Maybe his master's melted heart would finally spur him to let Sebastian take his sister as his bride and introduce the love of his life and their beautiful children to his own family in his home country.

Just maybe.

Sebastian walked off to prepare lunch with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18 - Lady Seraphina

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"Vincent. I want his name to be Vincent." Ciela said to Sebastian one morning as she held her tiny son while she ate her breakfast.

"Vincent, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he poured her tea with his left hand. "And what of our little darling?" Sebastian asked, his dark eyes soft as he glanced down at his sleeping daughter, cuddled closely in his right arm.

"I don't know." Ciela pouted.

Sebastian sat on the bed beside his little lover. "May I name her, my dear?" He asked, his eyes lovingly admiring his first born.

"Of course." Ciela nodded, starting to nurse their son once he started to whimper.

"Seraphina." Sebastian said with a satisfied smile.

The baby girl cooed.

"Seraphina." Ciela echoed. "I like that. Exotic but elegant. What made you think of that?"

Ciela stopped talking when she saw the look of pure, unbridled lust on Sebastian's face at her exposed, swollen breasts.

The babies were several weeks old now and Ciela's body was rapidly changing.

Sebastian was attentive, as usual, to each and every new feature.

Ciela was very displeased with some of the new changes, but Sebastian begged to differ.

He felt the arrival of their children had made Ciela even more tempting.

And in simple moments like this one, his lover looked so beautiful, so ethereally gorgeous…..

Sebastian's gaze was so animalistic that even Ciela blushed, wondering for a moment if Sebastian was going to act upon his primal instincts.

He knew he couldn't, he knew Ciela was still recovering from the birth.

The moment passed and Sebastian's face relaxed into a pleasant smile.

"Seraphina is my mother's name." He said simply, kissing Ciela's cheek and purring at his babies before he left the room to tend to his other duties for the day.

One thing had come up after another and they had not yet asked Ciel about their wedding or going to visit Sebastian's family.

Ciela and the babies were stronger now.

Sebastian felt the time was right again to seek Ciel's permission.

—-

"Is this afternoon's tea to your liking, my lord?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he sat at his desk in his study, sipping the beverage Sebastian had just poured for him.

"Indeed." Ciel replied, going back to his paperwork.

Instead of smiling and pushing the cart away, Ciel noticed Sebastian lingered.

Strange.

As if on a silent cue, Ciel looked up.

"Young master, I need to ask you something." Sebastian said quietly.

"What is it? Is it the children? Are they alright? Do they need something?" Ciel asked, concerned.

That softened Sebastian's heart.

In the first few weeks of their lives, Ciel had actually grown quite attached to his little niece and nephew.

Sebastian often found him sitting with Ciela, cuddling one of the babies, and every once in awhile, he noticed his master brought his sister and her children in to his study while he worked so he could enjoy their company.

"No, young master. I was going to ask if…...maybe now Ciela and I could…...take the children home for a time…..maybe we could get married." Sebastian asked politely.

Ciel scowled at him. "This is their home."

"Well, yes, young master, but I would like to marry your sister and as their father, show my children to my own family." Sebastian replied with a frown.

That irritated Ciel and he didn't know why.

He felt like Sebastian had spoken to him like he had no connection to the baby boy and girl.

Truthfully, Ciel had fallen in love with the small babies and their were many days he wished he was already married to Elizabeth and those cute, happy little ones were his.

But that was not so, Sebastian was their father.

"Alois Trancy is coming here soon for dinner with my sister, as per our bargain. After that, once everything is settled, maybe you may go." Ciel said, turning back to his work to show Sebastian that was the end of the discussion.

"I see. Very well, young master." Sebastian said, still frowning, clearly disappointed as he took the tea cart and went to leave.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, stopping him once he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked as he turned around to look at Ciel.

"Even though you can't go there, you are perfectly welcome to have your wedding, quietly, here. The manor should have more than enough guest rooms for your family to come for a visit. As long as my sister feels up to it." Ciel said without looking up.

Sebastian's face lit up.

Was Ciel sincere?!

Of course he was!

"Of course, young master, thank you!" Sebastian said quickly, taking the tea cart to the kitchen to send several telegrams.

Ciela was finally going to be his bride.

—

The babies were six weeks old and maybe it was the stress of the recovery, or the stress of planning the wedding, but Ciela had the misfortune of coming down with a horrible flu that left her in bed for a week, nearly delirious with a high fever.

Dinner with Alois was postponed again, much to the blonde's malcontent.

Still weakened from the birth, she was now too feeble to get up, and Sebastian nursed her day and night.

Ciel was really worried about his sister but he was actually happy to help Sebastian care for the babies, as did all the servants.

On the seventh night, Ciela's fever finally broke and she woke out of her dizzy haze to see a woman sitting on her bed, blotting her forehead with a cold cloth.

Her eyes were unfocused but at first she could have promised it was….

"Mother?" Ciela asked, blinking as the woman's face came into focus.

She was a bit older, but very beautiful, with lush, raven-black, silky hair, dark eyes and fair, fair skin.

She had a beautiful, melodic voice and she chuckled, a genuine, caring laugh as she replied, "Yes, my dear. I will be that to you soon enough. My name is Lady Seraphina. Lady Seraphina Michaelis."

Ciela's eyes snapped open to get a good look at the woman.

She was real, Ciela wasn't hallucinating.

This must be….

Sebastian came in the room with fresh towels and he smiled at the woman on the bed,

"Mother!"


	19. Chapter 19 - A Royal Meeting?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

— **-**

"Mother?" Ciela blinked at her lover's words.

The raven-haired woman beside Ciela turned to look at Sebastian with a bright smile.

"My darling!" She called quickly, standing and opening her arms as Sebastian stepped forward and embraced the woman.

Oh…

Realization echoed in Ciela's clouded mind.

This regal, beautiful woman was Sebastian's mother.

A soft smile appeared on the bluenette's lips as she watched them embrace, Lady Seraphina placing her hand on Sebastian's cheek as they pulled back.

"I trust you and father made it safely?" Sebastian asked as his mother removed her hand and sat back down at Ciela's side.

Sebastian's father was here too?

What was he like?

Who was he?

What other family did Sebastian have?

"Safely and timely! The journey was quite long, but we didn't expect to arrive before the end of the week, a kind blonde boy welcomed us to the house. Brandon…..Brayden?" Lady Seraphina guessed, trying to remember, pressing the cloth to Ciela's forehead again.

"Baldroy." Ciela corrected her.

Lady Seraphina nodded cheerfully, "Yes, that's right! Thank you, my dear. Anyway, we received your letter and have come to witness your wedding. It is most unfortunate to find the poor bride so ill."

Sebastian stood behind his mother, placing his hand on her shoulder, he watched her care for his fiancé, his eyes soft. "She's strong, like you. She'll recover in record time."

Lady Seraphina smiled, "She's just as lovely as you said in your letters…...and I hope so. I am anxious to watch you two marry, but," she said, looking up at her son with a soft, loving gaze, "I am more anxious to meet your littles."

Ciela shifted worriedly at the mention of her babies.

How were they?

She had been so ill this week she couldn't remember seeing them.

Had they gotten sick too?

"Shall I fetch the children then, my dear?" Sebastian purred to Ciela.

"Yes, Sebastian. I want to hold them." Ciela said quickly.

"As do I." Lady Seraphina smiled.

—-

The new grandmother was overjoyed to meet the new lights of her life.

She took turns holding the babies with Ciela, first the baby girl…...

"What a lovely little lady! How thoughtful of you two to name her after me!" Sebastian's mother cooed over her namesake.

Then Sebastian placed his son in his mother's arms….

"And look at the little lamb! Her brother looks just like his father when he was born!" Lady Seraphina gushed over the baby boy.

Baby Vincent lay in his grandmother's arms, blinking up at her, both curious and concerned.

So far, Ciela liked having a mother figure, especially after everything she'd been through the past few months, it was comforting.

And it was also interesting to hear about Sebastian.

He had never spoken about his childhood, he simply said he was from another country and had family far away.

"Were Sebastian's cheeks that chubby?" Ciela asked as Sebastian looked up from preparing tea for his fiancé and mother.

"Oh, my darling, they were even chubbier! He was a great, pink, fat thing!" Lady Seraphina chirped with a bright smile.

Sebastian's cheeks turned red as the two women shared a laugh.

"Of course, he slimmed down soon enough and by the time he could walk, he had little girls trailing after him." Lady Seraphina said proudly.

Sebastian's blush faded away and a subtle smirk formed on his lips.

"You may want to watch out for that when this little dear grows older." Lady Seraphina chuckled at the little baby in her arms, tickling his nose with one of the tassels that hung around her waist.

The baby boy giggled.

Now that Ciela's eyes were focused she could really appreciate how similar mother and son were.

Sebastian and his mother were both gorgeous, sharing the same black hair, dark eyes, fair skin, and symmetrical, angular facial features.

Ciela noticed Sebastian's mother wore a damask black dress.

Black was the Victorian color of mourning…..

Ciela wondered…...but she knew it would be rude to ask.

A sadness danced across Lady Seraphina's eyes as the giggling baby boy looked up at her with glee.

Who was she seeing instead of her grandson?

"Well." Lady Seraphina said, taking a deep breath in. "I should you let you get some rest, my dear. And you, sweetheart." She said, first to Ciela, then to Sebastian, placing his son in his arms.

She stood and walked to the doorway before she turned and looked at Sebastian, "She's absolutely, lovely, my dear. And the children are beautiful, but I knew that they would be."

Then her dark, rich eyes turned to Ciela, "I think you're going to be very happy in our county, love. You seem strong. You seem kind. You'll make a wonderful princess!"

And with that she took her leave.

Sebastian was beaming as Ciela basked in the praise and the warm, loving aura of her future mother-in-law before those words processed in her brain.

"W-What?! P-Princess?!" She asked Sebastian, sitting up quickly, earning a whine of irritation from her infant daughter.

Sebastian sat down beside Ciela, laid their son and daughter down beside each other on the bed, and took Ciela's hands in his.

"My lady, there a great many things I need to tell you…"


	20. Chapter 20 - Ready For Dinner?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Once Ciela had recovered more, arrangements were made for her wedding to Sebastian.

The ceremony would take place as soon as her dinner date with Alois was over.

They couldn't take the chance of the blonde showing up invited again.

Of course, Ciel insisted the wedding still be at the manor and still kept quiet.

The Earl stated they could always have a larger celebration later in Sebastian's home country or in English society, if he could somehow manage a way to introduce and integrate his sister.

By now, the smallest Phantomhive twins were nearing three months old.

Sebastian's parents had been visiting for several weeks, although Sebastian's father never left their room.

Ciela often wondered why, but she thought it rude to ask.

Maybe he was simply exhausted from the journey.

Maybe he was ill.

Ciela did genuinely enjoy having Lady Seraphina stay at the manor.

While she could always talk to Mey-rin as a female companion, it was so nice to have a mother figure.

And she was a wonderful grandmother to her son's little ones.

One afternoon, the Earl Phantomhive sat in his study and thought.

Although Ciel tried to keep his signature scowl, having the babies and now his butler's parents in the house had made his heart lighter.

And it made him love his twin more.

It was his sister that had brought all the life, all this excitement, into the manor.

It reminded Ciel now of when their parents had been alive…..

and it made him…

feel just a tiny, tiny bit…..

happy.

A small smile dared to tug at the corners of his frown and since he was alone, he let it surface.

Just for a moment.

Yes.

Ciel was just a bit happy.

—

On the contrary, that afternoon, one thing was making Ciela just a little bit unhappy.

Her upcoming forced diner with the Earl Alois Trancy.

The afternoon it was supposed to take place, she stood in front of the mirror in her room, thinking to herself about what she was going to say as she adjusted her dress a bit and rearranged her hair.

Her body was finishing the healing process but still a bit…..battered. As such, she had requested Ciel acquire her something soft to wear.

She was presented with a silk dress.

Her brother apparently did not realize how form-fitting silk was and she scowled at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress clung tightly, almost obscenely to her ample cleavage, curving down in the most seductive manner over her wider hips, to frame her curvy bottom.

The thin shoulder straps did nothing to hide her elegant neck and shoulders.

She had expected Ciel to buy her something…...dumpy…...something that made her look awful in front of Alois.

Not this.

Ciela was rummaging through her closet, looking for an alternative, but everything else required a corset, and her midsection was still too sore.

That didn't stop her from searching though, and while she was looking, a knock came on her door.

"Yes?" Ciela called.

"My lady, May I come in?" Sebastian's smooth voice asked politely from the other side of the door.

"Of course." She called from the closet.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in, bringing the afternoon tea.

He sat the cart aside as his eyes narrowed to slits once he saw her plump bottom swish back and forth in that tight dress.

"My lady." Sebastian repeated.

"What?" Ciela asked, wondering what was so pressing he interrupted her as she stepped forward out of the closet.

Sebastian drew in a breath at his little bluenette fiancé, her elegant silhouette on full display in front of him in that beautiful gown.

"Oh …..my…..you wear that dress even better than I thought, look at you, my dear." Sebastian cooed to her as he reached out to run his hands over her.

Ciela's eyes widened. "I told my brother to pick a dress for me!"

"And I choose your brother's clothes so that's why he handed the responsibility to me." Sebastian admitted as he leaned to take in the scent of Ciela's hair.

"I can't believe you chose _this one_! Isn't it a little…..lewd?" Ciela asked as Sebastian began to nuzzle her gently, her heart speeding as she felt him getting closer to a sensitive spot on her neck.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, looking down at her as his hands began to slide over her ribs and towards her breasts. "Let me correct you, my dear. I didn't choose this dress, I _designed_ it~. Let your would-be suitor gaze at what can never be his.," Sebastian's hands moved down to her hips and stopped.

He lifted her onto the bed, moving over her, her face, her body, accessible and vulnerable to him.

Sebastian's dark eyes burned into Ciela's sapphire ones, the twin both startled and exhilarated.

She could tell Sebastian missed her as much as she missed him.

Sebastian crawled over her more, his grip tightening just so.

"You belong to me, Ciela. Body and soul. Only to me. I'm going to take you as my bride and then you and I…"

"Sebastian!" A shocked voice came from the doorway.

Before Ciela could even look over, Sebastian was quickly off of her as a woman's purse smacked him across the cheek.

"Is that the way I raised you to treat a lady?! She's had a rough go of it! I know! I've had little ones before and it's no walk in the park! It hasn't even been three months! What do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian's mother reprimanded him as he held his cheek.

"Really, Mother, I was only…." Sebastian started to say.

He was interrupted by the loud noise of a large carriage approaching.

"That will be the boy." Lady Seraphina interrupted, ushering Sebastian out of the room. "I'll help the poor dear finish getting ready without wandering hands and eyes. Do as your employer tells you, your father and I are ready to see a wedding and return home. There's already unrest and your father is missed. Go!" Lady Seraphina commanded her son, closing the door on him before Sebastian could reply.

Sebastian stalked off to the kitchen, his cheeks a little flushed…..

His mind still on Ciela…...trousers a little tight…

As Lady Seraphina started to fuss over Ciela's hair, the bluenette rubbed at her cheeks, which were also a bit flushed.

She and Sebastian had agreed to wait until their wedding night after the twins were born, but…

If Lady Seraphina hadn't just interrupted, Ciela didn't know what would have happened…..

She did love it when Sebastian was possessive.

—

Inside the carriage that clattered along the Phantomhive driveway, Claude glanced over at Alois, noticing the dreamy look in the blonde's ocean-colored eyes.

"A suitable match, your highness?" Claude asked, humoring his charge.

"Oh yes, Claude. In time, she'll see." Alois said with a husky sigh.

"It's one dinner, your highness." Claude replied dryly.

Alois was unbothered. The blonde just laughed and said, "When we leave here tonight, we won't be leaving alone."

Claude adjusted his glasses as an evil smirk spread across his master's face.


	21. Chapter 21 - Dinner with Earl Trancy

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoy! I don't own any of Black Butler!**

—

Alois was the picture of youth and masculinity as Sebastian opened the door to welcome him and Claude to the manor.

The Earl was dressed in black trousers, with his signature green vest and long, tailed purple coat.

His feathery blond hair highlighted his handsome facial features, ocean-blue eyes sparkling with eagerness as Sebastian spoke.

"Good evening, Lord Trancy. Claude Faustus." Sebastian greeted them both with a polite bow. "Do come in and be seated in the parlor. Dinner will be served shortly."

The blonde was about to scowl and complain that he had to wait even longer when his eyes lit up.

There sat Ciela, in her curve-hugging dress that emphasized her petite, but womanly shape, bluenette hair now much longer and plaited to perfection, rosy lips, blushing cheeks.

And those Phantomhive sapphire eyes smoldering at him from their sockets.

Beautiful.

Regal.

"Good evening, Earl Trancy." Ciela greeted the Earl, standing to courtesy politely.

Alois all but rushed over to her and took her hand in his, giving it a kiss as society dictated, although he wished he could give her more.

His eyes reflected a lewdness that Ciela did not overlook. "Good evening, Ciela Phantomhive."

Sebastian stood over in the corner, holding the refreshment tray, trying not to laugh or gag.

Nauseating, really.

It was nauseating to think that a swine like Alois Trancy would be allowed to be with such a beautiful, noble woman like Ciela.

But, at the same time, it was also hilarious.

Alois thought he could win her heart on the eve of her wedding to Sebastian, with their infant children asleep upstairs.

Sebastian smirked.

He had already claimed Ciela, Alois was wasting his time.

The twin's cheeks got just a bit pinker as Alois's gaze burned with unspoken naughty thoughts running through his mind as he looked over the lithe bluenette in her alluring dress.

She was even curvier than he remembered.

"I've been so looking forward to this evening. Terribly sorry to hear you fell so ill, I trust you're doing better now?" The blond asked as Ciela sat on the parlor sofa, Alois boldly sitting closely beside her.

"Oh yes, much, just a bit sore still. But stronger everyday." The bluenette said with ease.

Alois was trying to remain gentlemanly, but his eyes could not help but trace the elegant lines of her jaw and shoulders.

Something was off, though.

Something was different about her.

She looked more…..mature, than when they had first met.

Her figure more womanly, face more refined, in a way he couldn't really describe.

Alois's eyes narrowed.

What was it?

What happened?

Mey-rin gestured to Sebastian from the hallway and Sebastian took the opportunity to interrupt them.

"Lady Phantomhive, Earl Trancy, Dinner is served if you will follow me." Sebastian said with a polite gesture of his arm, ushering them towards the dining room.

Alois gestured to Claude, taking off his purple coat, he leaned forward and whispered when Claude stepped in to take it from him, "Something's amiss, find out what it is."

"Yes, your highness." Claude whispered in a tone so low only Alois could hear.

Alois gave him a dangerous look before he followed Ciela into the dining room.

"Excuse me, it seems my master left something in the carriage." Claude said as he walked past Sebastian.

Sebastian scowled.

Snake and Baldroy were out with Finny finishing up an emergency errand in London.

His mother had been in her room with his father all day.

It was a good thing Sebastian locked the twins' door and covered their crib.

—-

Much to Alois's displeasure, Ciel walked in and was seated with the couple.

Alois had said he wanted to have dinner with Ciel's sister, but he never said Ciel could not be there, so Ciel took the opportunity to chaperone.

Alois shot Ciel a look of pure irritation as he took his seat.

Ciel simply smirked back. "Good evening, Alois. Wonderful to see you again."

Alois's ocean-blue eyes wandered over to Ciela just as Sebastian helped her take her own seat, watching her cleavage give the slightest bounce as she sat down.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ciel." Alois smiled sweetly back at the bluenette.

As Sebastian brought out the first course, dinner began.

—-

Meanwhile, outside, Claude stealthily crept around the manor, peering in each window.

Eventually, he came across Ciel's study.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

This would be a good start.

Carefully, slowly, he managed to pick the lock on the window and he let himself in the room.

He began to rummage through Ciel's drawers, looking for information.

Not much…

Everything seemed to be business as usual.

But then, something odd….

Claude found receipt after receipt for doctor's visits over the last year.

Well, that was alright.

He knew Ciel was frail and his sister had been ill.

Then Claude blinked.

His eyes narrowed.

These weren't visits from a doctor.

They were visits from a midwife.

As silently as he could, he placed the papers back as he found them and began a more in-depth search.

It seemed there was a Phantomhive family member missing from the dinner table.

—

Ciela and Sebastian exchanged a glance as the conversation with Alois droned on.

Dinner had been over for quite some time, but the blond seemed determined to be asked to stay the night.

Ciela wouldn't have minded it, but she expected this to be over by now and her breasts were starting to ache, it had been several hours since her little ones were fed.

Sebastian could sense his mate's discomfort, watching her face change from pleasant to pained, seeing her shift in her chair.

Still, Alois and Ciel kept talking, Alois trying to involve the twin as much as possible.

Ciel, seeming determined to cut her out, trying to get Alois to leave her alone and go home.

Trying to show him she wasn't interested.

It wasn't working though and Ciela couldn't bear it anymore.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me for a moment?" Ciela asked, interrupting her brother as she quickly stood from the table and fled from the room.

Alois blinked. "Was it something I said?"

—

In the kitchen, Mey-Rin was supposed to be drying the dishes and putting them away.

However, when she stood on the chair to place them in the top cabinet, she accidentally knocked her glasses off.

This caused her to lose her balance and she fell to the floor, plates in hand, with a great cry.

—-

The noise was so loud, that in the babies' room, it startled the little ones out of their sleep and they began to wail.

Claude was just passing by the door, and after a quick pick of the lock, the butler let himself in, and uncovered the crib.

His eyes widened in surprise.

Children.

Two children.

This must have been what the midwife visits were for.

He reached his hands out and gently stroked each child's abdomen, soothing their cries down to whimpers.

Whose little ones were these?

More importantly, how should he tell his master?

The children could come in handy for Alois's goals….

Should he just…...take them?

—

Sebastian and Ciel both got up and ran into the kitchen when they heard the great crash.

Alois grinned and stood from the table himself.

Instead of racing into the kitchen, he made his way out of the room and down the dark hallway, following Ciela.

Not only did he want to find out what was wrong, or what he had said, but this was his chance to be alone with the gorgeous bluenette.

He wasn't about to miss that.

—

Once they made sure Mey-rin was alright, Ciel and Sebastian returned to the dining room.

Both felt their pulses increase when they realized it was empty.

"Alois…" Ciel hissed.

"Claude….." Sebastian growled.

Ciel and Sebastian both looked at each other in horror before they began to run up the stairs.

The babies!

—-

Ciela could hear the hungry, frightened whimpers of her children and she held her arm over her chest as her breasts threatened to leak.

It felt like an eternity before she reached their door, catching her breath as she pushed it open.

She recoiled in shock when she saw Claude standing over Seraphina and Vincent, looking down at them.

But the twin was not frightened.

"Get away from my children!" She shouted at Claude.

Claude simply blinked and stepped back silently, watching the young mother protectively pick up her son and daughter and move away from him.

She turned her back to Alois's servant to let her children eat.

Claude was just calculating what he should do when Alois walked down the hall.

The blond furrowed his brow.

Those sounds…...quiet…...what….was?

"Ciela?" He called sweetly.

Alois found the open door to the room and walked in, his jaw dropping.

He saw Claude standing beside a crib. Ciela turned around when he came in.

Alois's eyes were glued to her chest.

Not in lust, but pure shock, the blonde was so rattled, he stammered like an idiot.

"T-those are…...t-those are…..babies?!"


	22. Chapter 22 - The Scorn of Trancy

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoy! I don't own any of Black Butler!**

—

"Yes, Earl Trancy. These are my two children, Violet and Seraphina." Ciela nodded, her eyes gleaming with pride as she looked down at her babies.

"B-but….t-they're…" Alois stuttered.

The blonde's mind was spinning.

She had…...children?

When?!

With whom?!

"Trancy, you better get away from my sister! And my niece! And my nephew!" Ciel roared as he burst, out of breath, into the doorway.

Alois felt his stomach churn as he noticed one of the children had bluenette hair.

Surely these weren't…..Ciel's?

With his own sister?

As that thought rolled Alois's stomach, Sebastian swept past his master and took off his tailcoat, draping it over Ciela's shoulders to protect her modesty while his children nursed.

Alois did not miss the loving glance that fell over Sebastian's face as he did so….

Or the arrogant smirk he gave the blonde.

"The butler?!" Alois almost shouted, eyes wide.

"He's not really a butler. He's a fake butler and my brother's a fake Earl." Ciela said, eyes narrowed.

She was trying to be polite, but Alois was trying her patience.

Ciel started to make a noise to silence her but she threw her brother a dangerous glare and he held his tongue.

He knew better than to cross her when she gave him _that_ look.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe any of this!" Alois cried, throwing up his hands.

He turned to look at Ciel.

"I came here to propose to your sister tonight! And you're telling me she has twins by the butler?!" Alois exclaimed, still incredulous.

Ciel scowled and nodded. "Yes, that's correct. There are plenty of other suitable women who could be your wife. My sister is already matched."

An evil sneer crossed Alois's face. "Well, I don't care, Ciel."

Alois looked at Ciela again. "Either you forget those two little brats and agree to marry me, or I will go to the press and make it known throughout society that you, the Earl's noble sister, whored with the help."

He said it.

That did it!

Rage pulsed through Sebastian's veins and shot up his spine.

No one would talk that way about his queen and the precious gifts she had given him!

In one swift motion, Sebastian decked Alois, spinning him backwards.

The blonde fell, unconscious, on the carpet.

Claude adjusted his glasses before he quickly picked up his fallen master and opened the window, leaping off into the night to return Alois to the Trancy manor.

Ciela was huddled in the corner of the room, trying to protect the babies.

Sebastian was breathing rather hard, his face twisted into a dark scowl.

Ciel looked surprised but proud.

"That was quite bold." The bluenette said, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

Sebastian's face relaxed and his usual calm, composure manifested itself, his voice smooth and even as he smiled, "Do forgive me, young master. I'm afraid I've wanted to do that for some time. That felt wonderful and it was also beneficial to buy us some time."

Ciel, his twin, and Sebastian all exchanged worried glances.

Three minds raced at once, thinking in silence.

How should this be handled?

Alois couldn't be killed, that would bring questions and charges against Ciel….

If Alois told about Ciela and Sebastian, society would scorn them, shun them and the children, Sebastian's cover would be blown, and the Phoenix organization could crumble along with the Phantomhive name….

Everyone was so deep in their thoughts, no one heard the happy grunts of the babies or the footsteps that came down the hall.

Or the squeaking of wheels on the carpet…..

No one noticed until a voice came from the doorway.

Silky, but masculine, it flowed from the entrance to the room, weathered but smooth, as it spoke; "At your age, my son, I would have killed him. Your arms have grown weak being kept in this house like a pet."

All three heads turned to see Lady Seraphina standing behind a man in a wheelchair with braces on his legs.

Ciela blinked.

The man had sandy blonde hair, but deep, dark eyes, his skin was as smooth as alabaster and his features as handsome as Sebastian.

His legs were clearly unusable but his body was slender and firm, if he had been able to stand, his frame would not have shown his age.

Sebastian looked surprised, Ciel kept his scowl.

The man looked at everyone in the room before he regarded Sebastian.

After a moment, he spoke again.

"I think it's time for you and your family to come home, my son. You've been playing this game of yours long enough, and all games must end."


	23. Chapter 23 - Minx

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"He's right. We need to go. We need to go immediately." Sebastian said to Ciel.

Ciel noticed Sebastian did not address him as "my lord" or "young master".

"Who is this man?" Ciel asked with a scowl at the stranger in the wheelchair.

"This man is my father, and, the King of Asperia." Sebastian said quietly.

Ciela looked shocked but not nearly as much as Ciel!

"WHAT?" Ciel shouted in disbelief.

"Your father and I were willing to put up with these follies, but things are not good in the homeland. Now you've found a wife and started a family, it's time you came back and took your proper place." Lady Seraphina started.

"So then my older brother refused the the title after Demetri's passing?" Sebastian said quietly.

Ciela frowned as she saw the pain that sentence caused Sebastian's mother as her face contort from one of seriousness to utmost despair.

Lady Seraphina quickly stepped into the hall, removing her handkerchief, to weep in private and preserve her dignity.

"Now see what you've done." Sebastian's father roughly chastised him. "There's room enough for everyone. Why not take your friend here back with all of us for a bit. He can say he found his long lost sister in Asperia and that when he did, you had already married her and fathered those twins."

Everyone blinked at the King.

"Women talk." He said bluntly, indicating during his confinement in their room, his lovely wife had filled him in on all the details pertaining to Sebastian's current state.

"What about the Phoenix organization?" Ciela asked.

"What about it?" The King scoffed. "That blonde welp can't say a word and I dare to wager his "butler" won't let him, unless he intends to topple his own association."

Everyone thought about that.

True.

If Claude allowed Alois to say something about Sebastian that would out him as well.

Claude had never cared about Alois the way Sebastian had about Ciel…

The consequences of an action too rash may spell danger for the arrogant blonde.

The thought made Sebastian and Ciel smirk.

It made Ciela a bit sad, she didn't like to see anyone suffer, anyone in pain.

Even annoying, pushy, greedy Alois.

—-

"Very well." Ciel said after another moment of reflection.

Ciela and Sebastian all looked up, the King's eyes locked onto the Earl's.

"I will tell Finny, Bard, Snake, and Mey-rin to let everyone know I have been called away on a mission to Asperia for the Queen. While I'm there, I can "find" my twin and introduce her to English society as the new princess of Asperia." Ciel said.

"What about Sebastian?" Ciela asked.

"Not that many people know what Sebastian looks like personally, just that my butler is tall and handsome." Ciel said, trying not to gag.

Sebastian smirked.

"It's settled, then. Pack your things. We'll leave at dawn." The King said as Lady Seraphina returned and took her husband back down the hall.

"Being a prince is not my true place, father." Sebastian called as the King was wheeled away.

Sebastian did not miss the cutting, disappointed glance his mother gave him from the doorway.

In an instant his heart was heavy with remorse over the hateful way he had spoken to her.

Ciel also looked downtrodden.

"Our time together was already drawing to a close, but the house of Phantomhive will miss your services greatly." Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian chuckled and looked over at Ciel. "My lord," he began. "I will always serve the house of Phantomhive. I have many brothers and sisters who can take my place. My family suffered a loss and I am simply the next in the birth order who has not yet refused. Asperia does not need another prince or princess. That's why I left home to join the Phoenix organization, I was young and needed a place to belong, to have a true purpose. My true purpose is here, with the house of Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes widened.

Ciela smiled.

"But for now, there is much to do. We need to prepare. We need to pack and rest." Sebastian said, speaking quickly before Ciel could respond.

—-

While Sebastian made the necessary preparations, packed and readied Ciel for bed, Ciela laid the babies down to sleep again and began to work on her and Sebastian's own luggage.

"My dear, I'm still your butler, let me do that." Sebastian said, his voice low and smooth as he entered the candlelit room, his duties for the evening finally finished.

"My arms aren't broken." Ciela replied as she leaned over to buckle the suitcase, her full, swollen breasts squeezing up over the silk neckline of her gown, threatening to be exposed.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he silently licked his lips.

Ciela has crammed the suitcase so full, it simply wouldn't close, so, she sat on it and began to jump up and down.

That was nearly enough to drive Sebastian insane.

Her breath hitching, breasts bouncing, the curve of her hips giving just the slightest bit of a jiggle…

The sight sent the most wicked images running through his mind.

Before she could get the suitcase to close, she found in an instant she was no longer able to jump, Sebastian had crossed the room and held her upper arms still so she could not bounce or move.

She had no desire to as she stared into her fiancé's deep, smoldering eyes.

Ciela's cheeks flushed pink before she smirked.

They had agreed to wait until their wedding night and the midwife had also advised them to wait 100 days after the birth until they became intimate.

But, the tension was rising and both Ciela and Sebastian had almost given in before her dinner with Alois.

"95 days." She whispered.

Sebastian growled and caught her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Ciela couldn't help but whimper into it as he forced her back, pushing her off the suitcase before she pulled away.

Both Sebastian and Ciela were breathing hard as they looked at each other…..

They found themselves crushed together, separated only by dress and trousers.

Just a few pulls of cloth and their two bodies could be one…..

"Five more to go." Ciela teased playfully, whispering seductively.

"Minx." Sebastian growled and nipped her earlobe.

As Ciela changed for bed, Sebastian sneaked up behind her and gently cupped her full breasts as he whispered, "Sore?"

The bluenette sighed happily at the touch of his soft hands as she nodded.

"Oh my, and these are only our first two. I'm one of ten siblings, my lady. I assure you, butler or prince, I am a true Michaelis."

Ciela let out a wanton moan as Sebastian's fingers dared to gently pinch her tender nipples.

"And I've missed you so very much….I hope you're ready for our wedding night." Sebastian purred in her ear.

His velvety hands left her body and Ciela let out a cry of disappointment, turning with a frown to see Sebastian had busied himself with packing, teasing her the same way she had teased him.

Ciela scowled at her lover as he did.

They had five days to ride alone together in a carriage.

If Sebastian thought he could be a better tease than her, she was up for the competition…..


	24. Chapter 24 - His Butler, Wedded

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every Saturday!**

—

The following morning, at the break of dawn, the caravan to Asperia left the Phantomhive estate.

Ciel, Tanaka, and Sebastian's parents rode together, and Sebastian happily rode with Ciela and their two infants.

Baldroy and Mey-rin drove the carriages.

Finny and Snake stayed behind to take care of the manor.

Even after the English Channel was crossed, it was a long, grueling three day ride.

However, Sebastian only made it for half a day in Ciela's carriage before she forced him to trade riding positions with her brother.

Sebastian was a bit hurt, but his mother completely understood when she saw the bluenette's disheveled clothing.

Ciel gave Sebastian a disapproving look as they passed each other, crossing over to the opposite carriages.

It seemed three days trapped in a small space alone with his little lady was simply too tempting, too irresistible….

….Although Sebastian told Ciela it would have been different if they hadn't had such a long period without being able to physically express their love.

Ciela tried to look stearn as Sebastian boarded the other carriage, and she was angry he had pawed at her so in front of their babies.

However, truthfully, she had asked him to ride in the other carriage because she knew there was no way she could resist his affections for three days.

The babies still spent many hours asleep….

And after that long in a tight carriage alone with Sebastian, she'd be pregnant again by the time they reached Asperia.

—

After the carriage switch, three days eventually passed and all looked out the window as the caravan arrived in Sebastian's homeland.

The landscape was vast and beautiful, even a bit foreboding in places. The Asperian countryside was a vivid green with a bright blue sky, but the ocean roared dangerously in the distance, far below the craggy cliffs.

As they drove on, Ciel and Ciela found the main city to be not terribly different from London, full of tall buildings, old architecture, and people bustling to and fro.

At first glance, Ciel wondered if he had ever left home or if they had simply ridden in circles for the past three days.

When the carriages arrived at the palace, Sebastian's childhood home, both Ciel and Ciela stared in shock and awe.

Twice the size and twice as opulent as Buckingham, the grand palace of Asperia loomed over them, footmen eagerly racing to open the carriage doors and help the travelers out.

First, Sebastian's father was placed into his chair and he and Lady Seraphina were quickly escorted inside.

Then, Sebastian and Tanaka exited and in an instant, Sebastian was eagerly helping Ciela and their babies from the carriage.

Ciel stepped out after them.

"Come, and I will show you around." Sebastian offered to both Phantomhive twins, his face held a bright smile from excitement.

He had dreamed of bringing Ciela, and of course, the little ones here, but he had never really thought Ciel would come too.

Sebastian was happy to have both original Phantomhive twins with him when he returned home.

Ciela seemed to share his enthusiasm as she looked at her brother and said with a smile, "Come on, Finny! Let's go!"

Ciel nodded and they followed Sebastian inside.

—-

Both bluenettes and both babies listened silently with wide, curious, awe-struck eyes as Sebastian gave them a personally guided tour of every in and out of the grand palace.

The inside was even more luxurious than the outside, with an elegance and an extravagance that rivaled Versailles.

When Sebastian's tour finally concluded, he personally waved away some of the Asperian staff to take Ciel and Ciela to their rooms himself and instructed them both to be prepared for dinner with the King and Queen, Ciela's future in-laws.

After he made sure Ciel was settled in his room with his luggage, Sebastian joined Ciela in her own.

Sebastian's eyes grew soft as he stood watching her dress their babies for dinner.

Ciela glanced over at him with a smile. "Yes, Sebastian?" The twin asked as their babies cooed softly.

"You look beautiful. All of you. I'm so happy I'm finally able to bring you home, my dear." Sebastian smiled, a warm, loving smile.

Ciela and Sebastian both knew it was day 100 since the babies had been born. The day the midwife told them that sexual intimacy would be permissible again.

But neither mentioned that as they stood across from one another.

Neither mentioned it, even as Ciela looked up at Sebastian once she finished dressing their little ones, her lips and cheeks as rosy as spring flowers, her bluenette hair braided delicately, falling over one shoulder.

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as her sapphire eyes gazed at him, saw the sheen of her smooth, creamy skin, just begging for him to reach out and touch…..and then she began walking over….

When she stood directly in front of Sebastian, her elegant, tapered fingers reached out to touch his face and Sebastian knew she was going to kiss him.

He had to stop her or it would be too late to resist….

Sebastian's hand gently but firmly clasped over hers.

"My dear, Mother and Father are sending word throughout the kingdom. Three days from now, we'll be wedded." Sebastian whispered, kissing her palm softly.

Ciela smiled softly.

She was finally going to marry Sebastian.

"That's lovely, but…I want you now." Ciela cooed, taking another step forward until Sebastian's back was against the door.

Sebastian began to breathe harder as her free hand trailed up his chest and then dipped dangerously low…..

There was a boudoir attached to the bedroom Ciela was staying in….

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just….

Both of their thoughts were interrupted as Vincent, Sebastian's son, wrinkled up his nose and began to wail.

Ciela immediately backed down and quickly rushed over to her baby, Sebastian came and stood behind her, concerned.

"He's alright, he just needs changed." Ciela reassured her fiancé after she inspected their baby boy, "Go and tend to things. I know you have a lot to do."

Sebastian kissed Vincent's little forehead as he cried, and then Ciela's as he took his leave.

"Three days, my love." Sebastian purred as he closed the door.

"Three days~." The twin echoed with a sigh as she started to change little Vincent.

—-

And the time did pass.

Three days later, as the sun rose on Sebastian and Ciela's wedding day, dignitaries, citizens, and royal family members flooded the palace for the grand occasion.

Sebastian was one of the King's children who had been labeled as "missing" since he left home all those years ago to join the Phoenix organization.

No one cared he had fathered two children out of wedlock, they were simply happy the prince had come home.

Happy he had found his princess.

Sebastian was waiting to enter the grand room where the ceremony would take place when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"I know now that you truly love her, body, heart, and soul. And she loves you. There's no other I'd rather be giving my sister too." Ciel spoke as Sebastian turned around.

Kind words from Ciel were rare and few so Sebastian was very appreciative. "Thank you, my lord." Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome, _your highness_." Ciel replied.

Sebastian looked shocked Ciel addressed him that way for a moment, but Ciel, stoic and cynical Ciel, cracked a small smile at Sebastian before he went to take his seat.

Sebastian smiled back.

It seemed it was a happy day for everyone.

—

And soon, Sebastian was brought, in an ornate black suit with traditional Asperian touches, hair neatly combed, to stand in the middle of the ceremony room.

Onlookers, wedding attendees stared at him as his parents and many siblings looked on dutifully and happily from the two front rows, the royal family already announced and seated, Sebastian's infant twins in their grandmother's arms.

When the bridal march played, Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat as the massive doors were opened in the back of the room.

Sebastian, butler to the Phantomhive household, prince of Asperia, felt his jaw drop as Ciela began to walk down the aisle on her brother's arm.

She looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday, if that was possible.

And Ciel was giving her away, Sebastian finally had his prize.

Bluenette hair, combed and styled to be long and flowing, no longer pulled back in a bun or pinned up, face elegantly powdered, long black eyelashes made longer with hand-applied mink extensions, lips painted a rich pink, sapphire eyes flashing through a sea of creamy, pale skin and gossamer, white gown flowing over her curves to frame her shape and fan out over the floor.

Sebastian struggled for breath as Ciel's beautiful twin, the woman he loved, was brought by her brother to stand in front of him and take his hands in her own.

Ciel then walked back to his seat.

It seemed as though the minister performing the ceremony was speaking from miles away because Sebastian was entirely consumed by Ciela.

He had barely blinked since he laid eyes on her.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect one another, above all else? No matter what may come?" The minister asked.

"I do." Ciela smiled.

Sebastian's heart almost exploded.

"I do." Came the Phantomhive butler's firm, confident answer.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister nodded.

Sebastian forced himself not to growl possessively as he scooped Ciela into his arms and the two crushed their lips together amid the crowd's cheers.

The kiss was supposed to be simple but between the newlyweds, it was quite passionate.

By the time they pulled away from each other, the cheers had almost stopped and several audience members were blushing.

Sebastian's mother simply smiled knowingly as his father, the King, laughed.

The minister turned Sebastian and Ciela towards the crowd and raised their clasped hands in the air as he shouted loudly, "I present to you, Sebastian and Ciela Michaelis, the new Prince and Princess of Asperia!"

At that joyous moment, everyone's heart seemed to swell with joy as the crowd erupted into more cheers and claps, the happy newlyweds making their way down the aisle, their smiles ecstatic and fulfilled.

Lady Seraphina and the King were overjoyed for their son, even the babies seemed to squeal in delight, picking up on the positivity in the room.

Beside Tanaka, who was chuckling happily, Ciel did not stifle the grin that spread across his face.

His sister was truly happy, and her happiness brought him some as well.

—

Everyone cheered again, shortly later, when Sebastian and Ciela entered the large reception hall to partake in the exuberant party celebrating their union.

Sebastian never let Ciela out of his sight or off of his arm as they mingled with all of their guests.

Ciela's new husband was a true prince, and a true gentlemen, regal and elegant in both his stance and his conversation as they interacted with members of society both great and small, family and friends.

Ciela was thrilled to meet several of Sebastian's brothers and sisters, whom she found were all tall and thin, and all had alabaster skin and raven-black hair.

Ciela noticed that Sebastian's brother's and sisters were just as handsome, just as attractive as he was, like their mother, Lady Seraphina.

It seemed to run in the family.

As the afternoon turned to evening, Ciela excused herself from her new husband's arm to visit the ladies' room.

After she relieved herself and washed up, she stepped out into the dark hallway to rejoin the party when arms wound around her, hands squeezing her hips and breasts as a deep purr flooded her ears.

Ciela instantly squirmed and started to scream in surprise until she heard Sebastian's smooth, velvet voice from deep within that same purr, "We've stayed long enough, my lady. The prince doesn't like to be kept waiting…...Your husband wants you…." Sebastian gently nipped at her ear. "...in bed…" his teeth grazed down her neckline and Ciela let out a low moan, "...NOW."

Sebastian's last word was more of a command than a statement, more a growl than a purr, and as he spun Ciela towards him she was all too eager to let Sebastian lift her like a doll and quickly carry her down the hallway, away from the roaring party, towards his bedroom…...their bedroom….

The King noticed his son and daughter-in-law were missing and he looked at his wife and asked, "Where has my boy and his little bride gone?"

Sebastian reached the door and quickly turned the knob with Ciela in his arms…...

Lady Seraphina gave a knowing chuckle at her husband and grinned, "Darling, where do you think they have gone? Your son is in love. And you know what a Michaelis in love is like….."

Ciela and Sebastian began to breathe hard in anticipation as their lips met while he carried her over the threshold…

"You're mine, Ciela Michaelis." Sebastian growled, staggering over to the bed holding his new wife, her hands tangling in his raven-black hair while she whimpered into their kiss. "Mine forever."


	25. Chapter 25 - Again

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every Saturday!**

—

Ciela gasped for breath as Sebastian crushed his lips against hers, his tongue begging for entrance.

The little bluenette happily obliged and parted her pink lips.

As they kissed, Sebastian moved them steadily towards the bed.

Ciela already mothered his children and she had just become his wife…..

She now truly belonged to him.

Only to him.

And it was driving Sebastian crazy.

The bluenette whimpered as Sebastian's hands slid over her body, anywhere and everywhere, pinching her bottom, squeezing her breasts.

A low purr erupted from his chest when Ciela finally felt the plush mattress underneath her.

"You're mine." Sebastian growled possessively at her, pulling back from their kiss.

The intensity of her husband's gaze made Ciela's loins throb.

Dark, dangerous, loving, _lusting…_ …

She had waited what felt like an eternity for this moment and she certainly wasn't going to waste it.

She gave Sebastian one of her shy, flirty looks as her pouty lips formed a smile.

Sebastian looked like he was going to drool as his little nymph slowly slipped off the sheer shoulder straps on her wedding dress, pulling the garment down until her breasts were on display in front of him.

Sebastian braced himself against the bed, like a predator ready to attack.

His eyes locked onto the movement, as Ciela cupped her breasts, offering them to him as she replied, "Yours, Sebastian. Take what belongs to you."

With a growl, Sebastian pounced, and took Ciela into his arms, a cry escaping her lips.

The two lovers were always passionate but Ciela wasn't expecting this much fervor from her groom.

Sebastian was like a wild animal, licking, sucking, biting, kissing…

All over her body, again and again, like he was trying to devour her.

And when he was inside her and the bluenette screamed his name, she thought about what an amazing husband she had, laying in his arms afterwards, while they both panted for breath.

"I love you." Ciela cooed softly to him.

Sebastian didn't reply, he just looked over at her with a focused, almost obsessive gaze, his eyes narrowing as he gently placed her on her back.

The bluenette gasped as he slid two fingers down her inner thigh to her core.

"Again." Sebastian growled, staring intently at her.

Ciela's breath hitched from his touch as the pads of his fingertips brushed over a very sensitive area.

Anticipation built up, causing her entire body to tingle…...

She honestly didn't know if she was ready for "again".

"S-Sebastian?" She gasped as his index finger began to skillfully stroke at her hidden pink bundle of nerves.

"Say it again." Sebastian almost snarled, his other hand crawling up her leg.

"I-I love you." Ciela whispered.

"Louder." Sebastian snarled, picking up the pace, while he used his free hand to slowly slide two fingers inside his wife.

"I love you!" Ciela whimpered desperately.

Sebastian smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks, how she pretended to be surprised and shy, but spread her legs for him, just for him, welcoming his touch.

…...But that dark intense gaze remained in his eyes.

Her declaration of love seemed to only increase Sebastian's need to claim her as his own.

He fingered his little bluenette until tears of ecstasy rolled down her cheeks….

And then, just as she was coming down from the waves of passion, his arms were winding around her again…..

Sebastian chuckled as she cried his name into his ear, his body combining with hers again, his teeth nipping harshly at her earlobe, neck, shoulder….

Several hours later, at the crack of dawn, Sebastian and Ciela finally laid down, still tightly wound in each other's arms, to sleep.

"Again." Sebastian said softly, kissing her lips, which were now swollen and red after the intensity of his affections.

"I love you, Sebastian, my husband." Ciela sighed as she fell into a deep sleep from pure exhaustion.

Sebastian looked at her and watched.

He gave a gentle purr, finally satisfied.

"I love you too, _Ciela,_ my wife _._ " Sebastian whispered to his sleeping bride, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her before he too, fell asleep.

—

And the weeks came and passed.

Ciela and Sebastian spent their days with their children, Ciel, and Sebastian's family.

Sebastian showed the babies, his bride, and his former master, now brother-in-law, everything about Asperia and Asperian culture he could possibly think of.

At the same time, Sebastian also attended to his princely duties and Ciela was happily accepted as the new princess of Asperia.

Ciela and Sebastian were a very happy, very loving newlywed couple.

Others would often whisper about the smouldering looks Sebastian gave his wife at important state meetings, the passionate kisses they would steal in the palace closets where they thought no one could see…..

But, it was alright.

Asperia was happy to have its prince back.

Ciel was genuinely enjoying Sebastian's home country, but as time passed, his heart grew heavy.

He couldn't stay here forever.

One day, while Ciela cuddled against Sebastian at a royal picnic on the front lawn, Sebastian looked over and saw Ciel deep in thought.

The prince of Asperia frowned.

Sebastian knew Ciel would have to go home eventually, knew Ciela, as a Phantomhive, would want to return home…

And so that night, Sebastian went to the palace's formal parlor, where his father always spent his evenings, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, son." Sebastian heard his father call.

Sebastian blinked.

The king of Asperia always had an uncanny ability to tell when one of his children needed him.

Sebastian hoped he would have that same ability with Vincent and Seraphina.

He opened the door and entered the room.

"Father," Sebastian began as the King looked up from the large, leather wingback chair he was sitting in. "I will not refuse to act as prince, as you and mother requested. But, I want to alternate with one of my brothers. My only condition to holding my title is that you let me go to England for six months out of the year."

The King thought for a moment.

Six months was a long time, but, Sebastian had many brothers who could stand in for princely duties, even if they each took turns.

"And what of the six months in England?" The King asked. "What will you do with all that time?"

"I want to live with Ciela and Ciel. This will always be my homeland, but my true place is with the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian spoke, nervous about what his father would say.

Even though Sebastian had gone missing at a young age, he had always been one of the King's favorite children.

"Very well." The King said after a moment. "Six months in Asperia, acting as crown prince. Six months in England, chasing phantomhives or whatever it is you do there. Is that all right, my boy?" His father asked, grinning when he saw Sebastian smile.

"Yes father, thank you, that's wonderful." Sebastian replied, turning on his heel to leave the room.

The older man in the chair chuckled to himself as Sebastian left, thinking of his son…..

He wondered if Sebastian would still feel the same if the throne fell to him one day?

—-

"Are you sure you can make the journey, my dear?" Sebastian asked Ciela one morning, his hands sliding over her flat abdomen.

Six months in Asperia had been quickly spent.

The palace servants were packing and loading the carriage that was going to take Ciel, Ciela, the Michaelis twins, and Sebastian back to the Phantomhive manor.

"Sebastian, I'm not pregnant." Ciela laughed, pushing his hands away.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the petite bluenette.

She had eaten too much at dinner last night and when she woke nauseated this morning, Sebastian was convinced they had another baby on the way.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his neck for one last cuddle before they dressed to board the carriage.

"The twins aren't even a year old yet." Ciela chuckled.

"And I've been inside of you more times than either of us can count." Sebastian smirked, nibbling her ear.

Ciela rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Sebastian."

The Asperian prince and Phantomhive butler kissed her cheek and picked her up out of bed, helping her dress for the day.

She was perfectly capable of dressing herself, but, from that first night he bathed her, Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed helping his little lady get ready for the day.

Ciela, his little porcelain doll…..

—

As the carriage tumbled along the road, Sebastian looked out the window.

Ciel and Ciela exchanged a glance and the female Phantomhive twin laid a comforting hand on Sebastian's leg.

"Six months will pass quickly, Sebastian. Besides, I think it's almost time Finny and Elizabeth got married!" Ciela laughed, lightening the mood.

Ciel's cheeks flushed apple red as Sebastian looked at Ciela.

"I'm not sad, my lady. It is an honor and a pleasure to serve the Phantomhive house. Besides," Sebastian glanced over at Ciel and grinned, "A butler who can't prepare his master to marry isn't worth his salt."

Ciel scowled at Sebastian and Ciela laughed.

She had a wonderful time in Asperia, but it felt good to be going home.


	26. Epilogue

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy the story!**

—

Void of anticipation, the journey back to England seemed to pass much faster than the trip to Asperia.

Ciel tried to ignore the smirks and smiles Sebastian kept giving Ciela. The Earl Phantomhive just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Once the black carriage arrived back in England and pulled up to Phantomhive manor, Ciel was pleased to find that the king of Asperia had been right.

Alois had not said a word about Ciel, Sebastian, or Ciela.

Ciel quickly took the opportunity to speak first and alerted the press that he had, indeed, found his long lost twin sister during his travels and brought her home.

When the press heard that the Earl Phantomhive had a twin sister and that she had married a prince and become a royal herself, all of London was astir.

And of course, the press was eager to collect the entire story in great detail for the paper…

…..Which all of England hungrily read.

Sebastian dressed in his royal finery when the journalists showed up to the Phantomhive estate to conduct interviews. The now-part-time Phantomhive butler stood proudly behind his new wife as she held their children and told everyone her and Sebastian's story.

The journalists scribbled notes as Ciela related how she, Ciel's twin, was the victim of a horrifying human-trafficking plot after the death of their parents, and how she was rescued by the prince of Asperia, which thrust them towards each other and led to their marriage.

And although those statements were not entirely true, Sebastian basked in how good it felt to proudly show Ciela off as his to the world.

His wife.

His love.

His.

As soon as the journalists left, Sebastian changed back into his Phantomhive staff uniform, still managing to get dinner ready on time.

What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't?

—

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into years.

Ciela and Sebastian learned that Alois eventually married another noblewoman, a red-headed countess from France.

Ciel found that Sebastian was right.

The bluenette Earl married Lady Elizabeth and his exuberant new wife brought him a lot of happiness.

Ciel became the true head of his house as he welcomed his first child, a daughter.

The baby girl was born with a full head of blonde hair and a heart full of love like her mother, deep sapphire eyes like her father.

"I love you." Ciel whispered to his baby girl the night she was born, as her mother laid in bed beside of them, sleeping.

The baby girl cooed in response and it melted Ciel's heart.

—

Sebastian, Ciela, and their twins spent six months out of each year at the Phantomhive manor, and six months out of each year at the palace in Asperia.

While they were in England, Ciela helped Ciel with his duties as Earl in anyway that she could.

Sebastian resumed his duties as Phantomhive butler.

Seraphina and Vincent spent their days playing and taking lessons with their little cousin.

During the months that Sebastian and his little family were in Asperia, Sebastian saw to his royal duties as Prince of Asperia, relieving his brothers who were kind enough to alternate with him.

Ciela was happy to do humanitarian work in Asperia as princess.

Vincent and Seraphina were able to visit with Sebastian's family and learn the ways of their father's country and culture.

—

One snowy December evening, Sebastian sat writing a letter to his father, alerting him that they would be arriving in Asperia towards the springtime this year, instead of January.

Sebastian smiled as he sealed the envelope.

Ciela was pregnant again, and with the baby due on New Year's day, they would have to delay their journey.

Downstairs, Ciel worked in his study, while Ciela and Elizabeth sat in the parlor with the children.

Elizabeth cross-stitched while her daughter drew pictures with Seraphina, Vincent sat over in the corner with his toy carriage .

Ciela sat in the chair opposite the blonde woman, reading.

The bluenette looked up when she felt a small tug on her skirt, smiling when she saw her daughter standing in front of her.

"Mommy, I made this picture for you and daddy." The small, raven-haired girl said, offering the scribbled family portrait up to her mother.

There were two smiling stick figures for Ciela and Sebastian, then two smaller stick figures for Vincent and Seraphina.

Elizabeth, Ciel, and their daughter were three blue lines in the background and to the right of Ciela, there was a green blob.

"Who's this?" Ciela asked, pointing to the blob.

"That's the baby. Since I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, I colored it green. Everyone can wear green!" Seraphina smiled proudly.

Ciela chuckled.

"Thank you, my darling. It's beautiful! Run and get your brother and tell him it's time for bed, alright?" The original female Phantomhive twin asked, taking the picture from her daughter.

Seraphina nodded and went over to the far corner of the room where Vincent was playing.

Seraphina spoke quietly to her brother and the two went up to their rooms to ready themselves for bed.

Elizabeth nodded to her daughter and the little girl stood up, and walked hand in hand with her mother towards her own bed after telling her aunt Ciela goodnight.

Once the bluenette was alone, Ciela put a hand to her rounded belly and let out a breath as she slowly stood up from the chair.

"Easy, my dear, easy." Sebastian's velvet voice was suddenly in her ear, her husband at her side immediately, one hand on her lower back, helping her up.

"Are you in pain?" Sebastian asked, his eyes soft and concerned as they scanned over his wife, two gloved hands gently rubbing her heavily pregnant belly.

Sebastian was ready to send for the midwife as Ciela groaned and leaned against him.

"No, I'm just really sore. Everywhere. Did you see what your daughter made for us?" The twin asked, letting Sebastian look at the picture.

Sebastian's dark eyes scanned over the family portrait proudly.

He purred softly and kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful, my dear. Just like you~."

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciela cooed, leaning into his kiss, as he joyously replied, "I love you too, my lady~..."


End file.
